


You've Got Mate

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Online Relationship, Online Soulmate, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: Yuuri and Victor meet on the date-app "SOULMATE" after they break up with someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊＊勇維
> 
> ＊勇維各有前任設定
> 
> ＊篇名來自You've Got Mail（中譯：電子情書）
> 
> ＊私設有，捏造過去有，捏造角色有

「我們分手吧。」

「咦？」

戀人美麗的眼睛泛著水光，一手扣著盛著紅酒的玻璃杯，十指蔻丹與暗紅液體交相輝映，即使不在冰上，依舊美得像音樂盒上的水晶小人，吐出的卻是讓冬將軍也為之心碎的話語。

「我覺得你對羅密歐、魅影或天鵝傾注的愛都勝過我。（注）」

「我真是不懂，同是選手，為什麼要責備我對節目的付出呢？不只如此，芭蕾舞者、模特兒、游泳選手……每個人都說著同樣的話然後甩了我，明明大家都從事著不傾盡一切就無法有成就的工作，尊重自己的專業不是基本中的基本嗎 ！不是因為愛才從事這些工作嗎？」

「哇喔，要是把你這副氣急敗壞的樣子拍下來傳出去，大家會不會對Living Legend幻想破滅？」

「伊萬，我是認真的！」

「你要對我告白了嗎？對不起，我現在有對象。」

「我才不要成為你那長串名單上的一人！」

聖彼得堡某座滑冰場一角，向來以優雅又不失風趣的形象出現在眾人面前的俄羅斯現世傳奇維克多․尼基福洛夫，此時卻失去一貫的從容，像個老媽子般拉著一起長大的冰場夥伴，絮絮叨叨地抱怨前戀人的無理。然而相較於維克多的激動，他的訴苦對象卻似乎無法感同身受，低頭滑著手機，有一句沒一句地回應。

「她說臨時加練，得取消約會的時候，我也沒抱怨啊，相反的我還說她想練多久就練多久，比賽比較重要，這樣我還不體貼嗎！」

「這個嘛，我想她比較想聽到你表示可惜，或是深夜她結束練習時，站在門口給她驚喜。」

「我會啊！而且怕她練習太晚回家危險，我還開車送她，再遞上一壺熱騰騰的紅茶。」

「哇喔，真貼心，我都想當你女朋友了。」

伊萬滑著手機說，維克多不介意他的態度，臉上露出難過的表情，說：

「你說，我這麼優秀的男朋友，為什麼會一直被甩呢？明明我絕對不會忘記對方的生日和重要紀念日，兩人在一起也很快樂。冰場裡每個人都說羨慕我的對象，也說想當我的戀人，但我絕不會出軌！」他整個人像洩了氣的皮球般滑下來，癱在檔板上的馬卡欽面紙盒上，「而且剛交往的時候，他們也都很滿意這樣的相處方式，為什麼後來都變了呢？昨晚……」

伊萬猛然抬起頭，問道：

「你們什麼時候分手的？」

話說到一半突然被打斷，維克多愣了下，才說：

「昨晚。」

「昨晚？然後你今天準時來練習？」

「這兩件事有關係嗎？」

伊萬眼睛和嘴巴都張大了。

「得了吧，夥計，就算你今天休息然後去買一打伏特加醉個三天三夜，雅可夫也不會說什麼的。」

「你太不了解雅可夫了，他肯定會衝到我家把我丟進運河裡，等我清醒了才准我上來。」

想起之前幾次一時興起翹掉練習，跑去聽歌劇看芭蕾舞，或去吹風聽海之類的，事後雖然和雅可夫說了是去尋找靈感，調劑身心，但依舊被罵個臭頭。維克多不禁嘆氣。

「……好吧，但我想適度的休息，療癒情傷他可以接受的。」

「我可不敢保證。」

幸好雅可夫今天有事不在冰場，不然他肯定會把屋頂吼得震天響。維克多越想越煩躁，一手不斷敲著檔板，馬卡欽面紙盒被他壓得變形。

腦中浮現戀人決然分手的模樣，即使到了這時，他依舊不忍苛責女子。他真心喜歡對方，覺得和這個人一起享受生命是很美好的事，他對每個戀人都是這麼期待的。然而不知道是第幾次了，一段戀情看似進展順利：兩個人談得來，戀人每次都因為他創造的驚喜露出可愛的笑容，也有一些愉快美好的成人時光，正當他以為這次不一樣時，卻再次無預警地收到分手訊息。

他哪邊做錯了嗎？他明明一直努力扮演完美男朋友的角色，照顧對方的需求，在對方不高興時把人重新哄笑。他從未和哪個戀人吵過架，即使是殘酷的分手宣言，他也忍痛放手，讓對方去尋求真正的愛。或許是因為這樣，分手後戀人們不曾口出惡言；面對外界的詢問時，也總說他是個很好的戀人，只是不適合。哪裡不適合？他們不是相處得很好嗎？難道就只因為「我覺得你對羅密歐的愛勝過我」就甩了他？他們一開始不都是讚嘆著自己在冰上的演繹，才來告白請求交往嗎？

「我以為你能理解。」

也許是他語氣中的落寞喚回了伊萬稀少的良心，冰場夥伴在手機上滑了幾下，遞給他。

「好啦，別沮喪了，為了表示悲傷，我推薦你這個吧。」

維克多慢悠悠地靠過去，見到螢幕顯示滿滿的頭像，特別的是這些頭像都是插畫、動物照片等，甚至還有只寫文字的，各種風格的方框聚在一起，呈現歡快的氛圍，正中央則有一行大大的英文字母寫著「SOULMATE」。

「這是……」

「最近很受歡迎的交友app，賣點是讓你用個性、愛好等找對象，而不是那些老掉牙的年齡、職業、收入之類，說這樣能屏除僵化的條件限制，直擊靈魂深處，尋找最適合你的靈魂伴侶。你不是覺得別人都無法理解你對滑冰的付出嗎？那就寫上去吧。」

伊萬又點了幾下。

「瞧，還有性向測驗呢。讓科學來分析你究竟適合怎樣的人，超棒的不是嗎？」

看著那堆風格各異的頭像，維克多陷入了沉思。

「我、我們分手吧。」

與結結巴巴的語氣不同，說出這句話後，勇利鬆了一口氣。

對面的黑髮女子先是不敢置信地睜大眼，然後露出受傷的摸樣。

「我做錯了什麼嗎？」

「不，你很好，是我的問題。」

勇利低頭喝了一口茶，掩飾內心的愧疚。

愛麗絲是他第一個交往對象，兩人因為興趣相近而開始有交集。起初是在同個冰場練習，一來二去的臉熟了，見面也會點個頭、打個招呼；後來有次維克多的比賽卡到練習時間，勇利以上廁所為由溜出來，躲到樓梯下的角落看，才剛因看到維克多奪得短曲最高分，心滿意足地抬起頭，準備回去練習時，肩膀卻突然被拍了一下。

他嚇了一跳，回過頭，見到嬌小的女子友善地朝他笑，指指手中的手機，裡頭是他剛見過的外國冰場，擴音器傳來「謝謝您觀賞這次的比賽……」。

愛麗絲不僅從小就是維克多的粉絲，還和勇利一樣，為了精進自己的滑冰離鄉背井，遠渡重洋來到底特律，因此她能理解勇利的許多感受。和她相處很自在、很輕鬆，還可以一起分享偶像的消息。正當勇利想，也許可以一直交往下去時，對方卻突然提出這樣的要求：

「能不能把你對維克多的關注放一些到我身上呢？」

從小到大從未被這麼要求，勇利一時間愣住了。

要怎麼把對維克多的關注放到她身上，那是不同的東西啊？而且愛麗絲不是也很喜歡和他分享關於維克多的一切嗎？他還記得他們一起看比賽，聊維克多的節目，兩個人都非常開心，愛麗絲不喜歡這樣嗎？

他不知道該怎麼辦，試著問愛麗絲，對方說希望多陪陪她。勇利做了，也儘量不和她聊維克多、甚至滑冰的話題，可是那些女孩子的東西他也不懂，逛街時只能在一旁乾站。有次愛麗絲帶勇利去參加她朋友的聚會，那個場合還有好幾對情侶，見到那些戀人們互動親密，又和其他友人熱絡地聊著滑冰以外的世界，連愛麗絲都有說有笑，勇利覺得自己好像走錯了地方。他不該在這兒，他該在滑冰場為下次大賽練習的！

如果自己辦不到的話，那還是分手吧，不要耽誤人家女孩子。雖然很難過，也覺得對不起愛麗絲，但他真的不知道該怎麼做。

「勇利，你這樣很過分啊。」

聽了他和愛麗絲的分手過程後，披集評論。

「我知道。」勇利鬱鬱寡歡地攪著面前的紅茶，「可是我真的不知道該怎麼辦。」

在他提出分手後，愛麗絲堅持要知道原因。在對方的再三追問下，勇利說了無法把對維克多的關注轉到她身上。震驚的女子說不是要他不喜歡維克多，只是請他多在意她一些，勇利卻覺得自己已經很在意對方了，只是對方沒感覺到。兩人說來說去沒有共識，最後愛麗絲拂袖而去，勇利感到抱歉的同時，卻也鬆了一口氣。

他從沒見過這樣的愛麗絲，咄咄逼人的像是要踏入他的內心最深處，將之踩踏得不成原樣。有那麼一瞬間，他對這個人產生抗拒。

分手，也好。

「我果然不適合和人交往吧。」

不知不覺就將內心話說出口，抬起頭，勇利見到披集一臉不可思議地望著他。

「勇利，不要因為一次戀愛失敗就自暴自棄啊！」

「我只是覺得，與其花費時間在那些我做不到的事上，還不如專心多練幾個跳躍，切雷斯蒂諾老師說我的四周跳穩定度還需要加強。」

「人生……滑冰不只有四周跳啊！」

「但要拿到金牌，四周跳是必須的。」

「勇利，本來你在這裡終於有其他比較親近的人，我很為你高興的……」披集似乎想到什麼，掏出手機，「如果勇利覺得直接接觸和常常交際壓力很大，試試網路交友如何？不用面對面，也可以決定接觸的時間，你可以慢慢來。」

叮的一聲，手機提示披集傳了訊息給他。勇利點開，大大的「SOULMATE」映入眼簾，披集繼續介紹：

「這是最近很受歡迎的交友app，強調用喜好找到最適合你的人。不一定要當作交往對象，朋友也行，我也在上面交到好幾個同好，彼此聊得也很高興。」

披集彷彿最熱情的推銷員，將整個手機營幕展示給勇利，上頭是滿滿的毛球般的倉鼠，看來披集和他的寵物靈魂伴侶相處得挺愉快。

「吶，試試看？」

勇利本來沒什麼興趣搞網路交友，他的朋友有披集、優子、西郡等人就夠了，太多人、還是網路上不認識的人，只是增加他軟弱的內心被看見的風險，然而披集的一句話讓他動搖。

「多認識些人也對詮釋節目有幫助，你看維克多不就是生活多采多姿，隨時隨地都有交往對象，才能有那麼多精彩的表演嗎？勇利，滑冰不是只有技術就行。」

維克多如何如何完全擊中勇利的死穴，他從以前就是這樣追著維克多過來的。模仿維克多的跳躍，模仿維克多的滑行姿態，模仿維克多的表演動作……不僅如此，他還養了和維克多的愛犬相近品種的狗，用維克多取名，收集了一堆維克多的周邊。如果維克多有許多朋友，他是不是也該放寬心胸，去多接觸一些人？

勇利不知道自己著了什麼魔，竟然就這樣聽了披集的話，開始在「SOULMATE」註冊。一開始是很普通的基本資料填寫：真名、暱稱、性別等等，為了確保可信度，還需要驗證身分；頭像倒相反，程式標榜穿透外在，看見靈魂深處的美好，因此鼓勵使用非本人照片外的個性圖片（當然也不建議使用他人的美照），甚至還有簡單教人做出個性圖片的工具；接下來是一連串類似心理測驗的東西，問些諸如「和對方一起吃飯時，你會如何處理費用？A.各付各的B.對方請客C.自己請客」之類的問題，勇利填著填著不禁懷疑，每個人真的都有耐心填完這些問題嗎？最後是三個空白欄位，要求他寫出特別期望，不能超過三項。

勇利想了想，分別填上「保持距離」、「能把維克多․尼基福洛夫當作話題」、「能理解我把滑冰和練習當作最優先事項。」反正只有自己看得到這些要求，大膽一點也沒關係，配不到人就算了。

這程式真的能找到適合他的人嗎？按下送出鍵時，勇利仍這樣懷疑。

程式顯示「為了確保配對的精確度，我們需要一點時間來尋找適合您的對象，請耐心等候」，勇利看了看，決定先去練習。幾個小時後，當他滿頭大汗地回到休息區，拿起手機，想看看這段時間有沒有發生什麼大事時，才發現鎖定畫面出現一條他幾乎忘了自己做過什麼的通知。

**YOU'VE GOT MATE!**

勇利點開訊息，看到「SOULMATE」為他配對的第一個人的暱稱時，差點把手機摔了，同時他也開始考慮，是不是該把這個app和帳號刪了。

營幕閃鑠著，跳動著一個勇利也算熟悉的名字：「唐璜（Don Juan）」。

（注）常見滑冰曲目中角色

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

事情的起因是某天基友傳了個說用有心理學根據的測驗配對的交友網站給我，本來我們在討論這結果拿來做研究應該很有意思，然後我就突然冒出個念頭：如果勇維二人在不知道彼此身分的情況下來個網路交友，會發生什麼事呢？ ~~不就是《電子情書》~~


	2. Chapter 2

看到那三個空白欄位時，維克多想了很久，自己想要怎樣的戀人。

他從來沒想過依某幾個特定條件去選擇對象，在對戀人這詞有概念前，他就有了第一個女朋友，並嘗到初吻的滋味。也許在大人看來，那只是小孩子間什麼也不懂的玩鬧，但他至今仍記得女孩嘴唇柔軟的觸感，還有些許人工香料的味道。

再後來的戀情則從感覺開啟。也許是一個微笑，也許是一個肢體動作，他們便看對眼，相約練習後約會。他有過性感火辣的戀人，也有柔如和風的情人，他們都一樣吸引他。每個人都有獨特的美，他不想因為自以為是的限制條件而錯失尋得真愛的機會。

維克多想起他曾接受的一次採訪，精明幹練的記者問他「喜歡怎樣的對象」，那時他只覺得這問題真是制式化得無趣。剛好那陣子他在編排新節目《蝴蝶夫人》，便隨口回答「嬌小纖細」、「純真溫柔」、「善解人意」等種種他對女主角的詮釋。他萬萬沒想到人們對他喜歡的類型如此好奇和在意，此篇採訪一出，外界流傳了好一陣子他喜歡鄰家女孩般甜美的人，他接到許多刻意展現這種形象的邀約，多了便顯得千篇一律， 直到他和一名冰球手交往，這些流言才漸漸平息。但現在在粉絲私人架設的網站上，仍以這次訪談為基準，標注他的喜歡類型，他也懶得澄清。

他真的喜歡蝴蝶夫人那樣溫柔可人的類型嗎？維克多想起歌劇最後，主角以一把刺向自己的刀結束這段戀情，他認為那是全劇最具生命力的部分，便在表演中著重這段，以一段仰倒在冰上的動作為節目畫下句點。然而事實上他覺得蝴蝶挺傻的，這並不是說她等了情人多年，還為他生了孩子；而是該在發現情人已投入他人懷抱時，甩他一巴掌，然後乾脆地離開去尋找下一段戀情。因為這個想法，他一開始完全無法融入主角的情感，多次被雅可夫訓斥他的蝴蝶太自我中心了，這樣的人是不會將身心無條件奉獻給戀人的。

他又想起初戀，那段戀情隨著日益加重的訓練無疾而終，現在想想，也許那就預示了後來他無數次因為「過於注重滑冰」而遭到分手。

但他又能怎麼辦呢？要他放棄滑冰是不可能的。那些因為他的滑冰而傾心於他，最後卻要求他在滑冰和自身二選一的戀人，說到底也不是真的愛他及他的滑冰吧？不然怎麼會苛責他在滑冰上的付出，要求他做出選擇呢？他們難道不知道每個凝鍊的動作都是無數練習打磨出來的？保持穩定的四周跳要付出多少心力？又要費多少心思去琢磨節目內容？

屏除僵化的條件限制，直擊靈魂深處嗎？

如果是他的靈魂伴侶，應該要知道他在滑冰上的追求吧？

這麼想著，維克多在第一欄填下「知道並支持我對滑冰的愛」，然後他回想過去戀人吸引他的地方，在二、三欄填下「有趣的人」、「有彼此的生活」，但這也勾起他那些不愉快的回憶，失戀的痛苦逐漸被不受理解的不滿取代，像是賭氣般，他決定在暱稱欄上輸入「唐璜」，這個西班牙惡名昭彰的民間傳說人物，後來經過無數作家、劇作家等各種創作者之手，展現出縱慾濫情和追尋純粹的愛與美等多種不同形象。維克多知道媒體是怎麼說自己的，然而他們又怎麼知道其中實情呢？

勇利一直在思索，自己在填寫資料時，是填了什麼東西才讓程式把他配給一個會把暱稱取名為「唐璜」的人，這甚至讓他在練習時有些心不在焉。

暱稱隱去身分，卻會反映想法，因為自信無人能藉此找到自己，或許展現的樣貌更為真實也說不定。這人是個花花公子，上網來尋求真愛嗎？或是感嘆自己遍覽群芳卻無可託付真心之人？如果真的是無恥好色之徒，應該不會堂而皇之地取這個暱稱吧？

「SOULMATE」強調靈魂契合，配對依據使用者填入的資料和測驗，這其實和大多數交友網站大同小異；然而其特別的一點是使用者可以自由決定要向對方透漏多少個人資訊。除了暱稱和頭像，任何使用者在程式中填入的資訊都可以選擇隱藏或顯示，端看你想如何結交新朋友。程式標榜著：雖然理論及統計學幫你選擇了對象，但要如何和這人發展，有怎樣的結局，全操之在你。這就彷彿儘管有一隻看不見的手操弄人類的命運，但人們依舊可以憑意志奪回主宰權。這種能戰勝命運的成就感，大概也是「SOULMATE」迅速風靡起來的原因吧。

勇利看看自己的暱稱：「小維」，連頭像也是愛犬的照片，他取不出更有創意的名字了。他不像維克多一樣擅長不斷創造驚喜，最多就是在教練選曲後，將那些多數人發掘不到的幽微纖細情感表達出來。然而想要站上頒獎台，這樣是不夠的，得要有維克多那樣完美的表現才行。

_哈囉，很高興認識你。頭像是你養的狗嗎？你喜歡狗嗎？_

「唐璜」的開場非常平凡無奇，不過小說和電視裡的花花公子也是這麼搭訕人的。勇利謹慎地回答：

_是的，還算喜歡吧。_

_那真是太好了，我也養了一隻狗呢。_

「唐璜」似乎鬆了一口氣。勇利看看對方的頭像，是隻毛茸茸的貴賓犬。和維克多的狗一樣！他立刻反應過來。難道是因為他填了「能把維克多․尼基福洛夫當作話題」，所以程式把他配給了另一個也用養狗來表示崇拜心情的粉絲嗎？下意識的，勇利研究起那隻狗，又去找了維克多近期發的馬卡欽照片，逐一比對。眼睛的位置不對、鼻子不像、看上去好像也小一些……半晌後，他判斷這隻不是馬卡欽，莫名鬆了一口氣。

他自嘲想太多。怎麼可能呢？維克多怎麼會使用這個app？他也不需要到網路上尋找真愛，等著當他靈魂伴侶的人可以從聖彼得堡排到海嵾威，再排回來呢。

不過，一個取名「唐璜」卻用貴賓狗當頭像的人，似乎有點好笑。這麼想著，勇利的防備降低了一些，好吧，至少他們在喜歡的動物上達成靈魂伴侶的條件。

_你的狗叫什麼名字呢？我的叫馬卡欽。_

勇利再次差點摔了手機。雖然剛剛才這樣猜測，但對方如此明確地透露出來，他還是覺得驚嚇。冷靜，這不過就是將狗取名為「維克多」的另一種表現形式而已；然而這時他發現對方的興趣欄是公開的，上頭寫著他很熟悉的英文字：figure skating。

難道他的懷疑真的是對的？

_維克多。_

_哇，跟我的名字一樣呢！這麼說你的暱稱是對狗狗的愛稱？很可愛的名字呢，小維！_

勇利要拿不住手機了，這程式簡直像會讀心術般，將他內心的想法全部變成文字。他打字的手顫抖著，並不是因為狂喜，而是驚疑。真的是維克多？SOULMATE如此強大，一配就將他配給了維克多，可是他並不想要和偶像交往。

而且維克多幹嘛取「唐璜」這個名字？覺得他的情史還不夠精彩嗎？還輕易曝露真名！雖然聽說去俄羅斯的市集喊一聲維克多，會有好幾十個人回過頭，叫維克多根本不具可辨識性。

_牠是我重要的家人。你喜歡花式滑冰？_

_喔喔喔你注意到了！對對我超級喜歡！花式滑冰超有趣的！我喜歡……_

勇利努力將這個立刻傳來「驚喜」貼圖，並發表一連串對花滑的喜愛感言的花滑狂熱者，和訪談中那個總是保持有禮的微笑，冷靜地談著他這賽季的理想及抱負的維克多聯想在一起。他還記得維克克多談到滑冰時，眼中閃鑠的光芒和深情的語氣，深深吸引住他。

_你滑得很好嗎？_

_我敢說，很棒！所有人都這麼說。_

維克多誇耀過自己的滑冰嗎？印象中也沒有，勇利只記得他面對大眾的讚美時，總是謙遜說自己這次哪邊還不夠好，他會再努力，他還有要挑戰的目標，他希望能帶給所有觀眾驚喜。而且維克多的教練也不是鼓勵選手的類型，他看過太多次費茲曼教練從冰場出口一路唸到K&C區了。

勇利決定再做個試探。

_你喜歡維克多․尼基福洛夫？_

猛然看見自己的名字出現在螢幕上，維克多愣了愣。這時他才注意到自己似乎有些得意忘形，連真名都差點透露了。

畢竟這個「小維」可能是他的靈魂伴侶，他忍不住就想立刻和對方分享自己的喜好，他相信「小維」一定能理解。不過現在想想，的確有些太躁進了，他連對方到底是怎樣的人都還不清楚，過去也確實有人接近他只是為了他的名氣和關注度。

_你知道他？_

_當然，他很有名，而我記得他的狗好像也叫馬卡欽。_

誰會不喜歡自己呢？維克多回道： _我愛死他了。_

好吧，維克多肯定不會這樣厚臉皮，說自己超棒又愛死自己了。勇利放下手機，鬆了一口氣，卻也有些隱約的失落。畢竟每個粉絲或多或少都有藏在內心深處，希望和偶像有特別接觸的願望，就算只是站在同個舞台上。

勇利看看月曆，大獎賽的時間越來越近了，今年他也以和維克多站在對等的立場上激勵自己，然而至今他仍沒完美完成一場比賽的自信。

或許他真的不該再花時間去談戀愛或與其他的維克多粉絲交流。

_你喜歡維克多․尼基福洛夫嗎？_

回過神，勇利才發現對方傳了訊息來，和他的問題一樣。

_不，我不喜歡。_

打出這句話他有些心虛和難受，但如果說了，這個人會一直想和他討論吧。他不擅長拒絕，也無法花心力在一個陌生人身上。勇利默默地對牆上海報中的維克多說了句對不起，繼續輸入。

_我對滑冰不熟，是我的朋友很喜歡才知道他的。_

啊，他本來沒想隱瞞自己會滑冰這件事的。

第一次遇到明目張膽地說不喜歡自己的人，維克多反而覺得很有趣，卻也激起他的好勝心。

他其實頗意外「小維」竟然不懂滑冰，畢竟理論上他們是在適合彼此的前提下相遇的不是嗎？他過去的戀人雖然不是每個都對滑冰瞭若指掌，但也多少有些概念，而不是像「小維」這樣似乎什麼都不懂。

或許是「小維」有潛力，只是需要引導？這麼想著，維克多丟了個檔案過去。

喔喔喔是這賽季俄羅斯內部測試滑的錄影！不但是近距離高清版本，還擁有近乎專業的攝影技術，取景、光線都很完美，穩穩地跟著維克多，清楚地拍下他的每個動作。他一直找不到這麼高級的資源，網路上只有遠距離、低解析度又晃動的版本，這人絕對是維克多的瘋狂粉絲！勇利默默按下下載，激動地溫習兩遍後，才依依不捨地回覆：

_這是維克多․尼基福洛夫？他的確很棒。_

_那再看看這個。_

噢這是今年維克多參加Ondrej Nepela Trophy的表演！他穿著他那套王子風格的服裝，演出讓所有粉絲心碎的《不要離開伴我身邊》，而且同樣也是高畫質好視角，還是無解說版本。勇利再度重複前面的動作。

_這個也很棒，他滑得真好看。_

_你有興趣的話，我可以推薦更多。_

勇利挺想詢問「唐璜」能否分享他的收藏資料庫，不過這太冒險了。也許以後時機恰當，他可以再問，但眼下他還是先專心準備比賽吧。天知道他費了多少力氣才克制住自己不和對方分享他對維克多的崇拜，他必須趕快離開這個危險的誘惑源才行。

_以後再說吧，我得去忙其他事了，謝謝你分享這些。_

看著那個和自家愛犬有幾分相像的貴賓狗頭像黯淡下去，維克多承認，他相當失望。

伊萬這傢伙果然不能相信，而對一個app抱有期待的自己也傻，他怎麼會真的相信一款程式能做到面對面都辦不到的事呢？

他回到首頁，見到一排SOULMATE推薦名單。其實SOULMATE一開始就推薦了好幾個人選給他，但他一眼就看中那個同樣用貴賓狗當頭像，暱稱還和自己本名有些類似的「小維」，他覺得這一定是某種命運的啟示，可惜結果不盡人意。

不懂滑冰，彼此間就會少了很多話題，他難以想像所謂的靈魂伴侶，竟然無法理解、討論和分享他付出最多心力、生命中獨一無二的事物！

果然要找對象，還是從現實開始比較好吧。彼此都有基本的認識，一起吃頓飯，聊聊合不合拍，再考慮要不要進一步，而不是像現在這樣抱有太大的期待，結果換來的只是更大的失望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想看維克多滑《蝴蝶夫人》、《羅茱》等，各花滑常見曲目都來一遍吧！
> 
> 我一直很想吐槽勇利第一集聽到有很帥的外國人帶著大型貴賓犬來，就立刻懷疑眼前這隻是馬卡欽，外國帥哥是維克多，那代表他根本把馬卡欽的長相記得很熟了嘛！不愧是超級迷弟www
> 
> 另外我覺得寫這篇好像在寫戀愛遊戲劇本，每一段對話都可以有好幾個選項，不同的選項會導致不同的發展，而且每個都很有趣！真想都寫出來啊！


	3. Chapter 3

勇利再次登入SOULMATE是兩個大獎賽分站結束後的事了。他比得不錯，終於實現他長久以來的夢想：進入GPF，與維克多同場競技！第二站名次宣布時他仍不敢相信，腦袋腳下都輕飄飄的，彷彿在作夢。他覺得自己狀態很好，或許是他升入成年組以來最好的賽季了，興奮之餘他突然想到之前在交友app中認識的狂熱維克多粉絲，便想看看他現在怎麼樣了。

一打開程式他就發現「唐璜」的頭像變了，還是「馬卡欽」，但看起來比數個月前大了一些，也和維克多那隻馬卡欽更像了。不過勇利並不覺得奇怪 ，把狗弄得像偶像的狗總比把自己弄得像偶像容易多了。

_哈囉，好久不見，馬卡欽長大好多。_

_哈哈大概是天氣冷，他吃得多。_

唐璜很快就回應了，還傳了張「馬卡欽」正在吃東西的照片給他。毛茸茸的大狗吃得歡快，頭佔滿大半個鏡頭，捲毛上滿是食物碎屑，勇利看著忍不住打了一句。

_別給他吃和毛色太相近的東西，不好清理。_

_哇喔，這是經驗談嗎？不過只要是屑屑，都不好清理啊。_

勇利覺得臉頰有點熱，不甘示弱地回應。

_至少好看些。_

_你覺得沾滿碎屑屑的狗好看？真是奇怪的品味呢。_

和文字一起過來的還有張笑臉，好像被當成奇怪的人了。勇利臉更熱了，一時衝動，他傳了張小維坐在勝生烏托邦的招牌豬排飯前，卻乖巧地一動也不動的照片過去。

_我家小維才不會吃成那樣！_

_那是什麼？看起來真好吃！_

唐璜的注意力卻被豬排飯吸引了，立刻傳了閃亮眼神的表情來，又接連傳了幾個愛心。

_我媽媽做的豬排飯，把豬排炸過後，淋上蛋汁放在飯上。_

_看起來好好吃！想吃！好想吃！_

看來唐璜和他的狗一樣是個貪吃鬼，真是狗如主人啊。勇利不禁露出笑容。

_去日本料理店可能有。_

_原來你是日本人啊。_

_是啊。_

_我去過日本，是個很漂亮的地方。_

唐璜開始說起他去日本的經歷，其中有些地方勇利因為比賽或冰演的關係，竟然也去過，回應的同時他也不禁感傷起來。

好久沒回家了。

為了沖淡這股突如其來的傷感，他聚精會神地和唐璜討論起日本，又說到其他國家。勇利發現唐璜去過很多地方，還真的頗有他暱稱那位傳說人物周遊各地，四處獵豔的味道，不過感情畢竟是他人的私事，他不好也沒興趣追問。

_你真有趣，莫斯科那麼無聊的地方，竟然能被你說的那麼好玩。天使在城堡下翩翩起舞？紅場的歷史可不夢幻呢。好吧，他們地鐵確實是挺美的，不過連接過去與未來的夢想列車？哈哈哈我第一次聽到有人這麼形容，他們地鐵明明是繞著圈轉的，我都懷疑他們不會頭暈嗎？你真的好好玩。_

那是因為我去比賽，想到這就是維克多的國家，當然會多看看，心情也不一樣。我想知道維克多平常過著怎樣的生活？用什麼樣的心情滑冰？要怎麼樣才能更接近他一些呢？光想像也許維克多滑過這裡的露天冰場，就覺得連空氣都在閃閃發光。勇利心中碎唸，正想著如何回覆，卻見到唐璜發來一句。

_雖然我們不會是靈魂伴侶，但也許可以當朋友。_

勇利正要打字的手停住，內心一陣錯愕。竟然被否定了？雖然他也覺得這人太自戀、自我中心，又浮誇，一點都不想和這人成為靈魂伴侶或交往，但被這樣說，誰都不會高興吧！勇利立刻回道：

_我不記得提過想成為靈魂伴侶這件事。_

_哈哈你這樣說是不甘心嗎？但SOULMATE本來就是要找靈魂伴侶啊。再說，都有這個機會認識了，如果不適合當情人，當朋友不是很好嗎？這關係可比情人長久呢。_

勇利臉上一陣熱，這樣說好像是他來錯了地方。不過這也說明唐璜確實是來SOULMATE找對象，而且是花花公子吧？他是否該為自己脫離了獵豔名單，並往相對安全的朋友位置移動高興？無論如何，他都不想再和這人扯什麼伴侶朋友的話題了，他打開SOULMATE 可不是為了這個。

_我看了維克多這賽季的比賽，他真的很棒。_

對面突然沉默下來，許久沒有回應，勇利這才意識到，在對方說了「我們不會是靈魂伴侶」後，他又提起自己去接觸了對方狂熱的事物，感覺好像在試圖證明、挽回些什麼。這真是太尷尬了！他連忙想解釋，卻見到唐璜傳了個影片過來，打開一看，是維克多上賽季世錦賽的影片，當然也是高畫質高音質好角度，加上維克多的完美表現，勇利看得入迷，馬上忘了剛才的困窘，甚至差點忘了自己還在和人交談。

_這是維克多上賽季的節目？_

_對。_

_他真的很棒。_

勇利很想對得起自己的身份，以專業眼光將維克多誇得天花亂墜，然而不僅他現在是不懂花滑的「小維」，事實上，在面對維克多的滑冰時，他內心的千言萬語總是直接變成「好棒」、「好美」等毫無建設性的發言。他有時真懊惱自己沒多讀些書，才這樣語彙貧乏。

唐璜沒回答，又傳了好幾個影片過來，勇利一一打開，一時之間還以為自己購買了維克多生涯精華大全！JGPF、世青賽、俄錦賽、大獎賽……各種錄影都有，還有個維克多早年參加俄羅斯國內賽的！那時的維克多甚至還是個短頭髮的小男孩！勇利彷彿中了彩卷頭獎般，顫抖著手將這些影片一一歸類到他精心打理的資料夾，又在外接硬碟和雲端空間各備份一份，才儘量用冷靜的文字回覆：

_你怎麼有這些？_

_別人給我的。你看了嗎，覺得怎麼樣？_

_看了。_

維克多真的好……勇利本來下意識地就要打「維克多真的好棒」，但想想一直重複這樣的發言實在顯得自己很沒內涵，於是改成「維克多真的從以前就很厲害」。

_但總是同一套，觀眾早就膩了。_

_不不不怎麼會！_

勇利打完後才發現自己太激動了，「小維」可不是維克多的粉絲。他冷靜下來，修改了一下句子。

_我的意思是，維克多並不總是同一套。從這些影片看來，維克多一直在追求超越自己。如果這賽季用這個風格得到優勝，下賽季他就要變個方式，一定要讓大家大吃一驚。_

_……你好像比我還了解他。_

這是唐璜覺得被冒犯了嗎？勇利知道有些粉絲認為自己最懂偶像，容不得說法遭到挑戰，他無意與這人起爭端，連忙解釋。

_我聽我朋友說過，維克多喜歡讓人大吃一驚，而且你剛剛傳來的影片每個的風格都差異很大，可以看出維克多的追求，所以我才這樣猜。_

_你真的這樣認為？_

_當然。_

勇利想了想，又補充。

_維克多這賽季的節目也是。我看到他以前也滑過好幾次情感濃烈的節目，不過每次給人的感覺都不一樣，他總能發現新東西。_

_可能是因為你最近才開始看他的比賽，所以才覺得驚奇。在我看來，他這賽季給人的驚喜完全不如過往。_

_維克多本身就令人驚奇。_

勇利回答後才發現自己太順口了，但也只能裝作若無其事，繼續說下去。

_雖然我最近才開始看他的比賽，但托你的福，我也看了很多，這樣和只看一兩場還是有差別吧？_

_我注意到了，他不只挑戰不同風格的節目，還在技術上打磨配合。如果不擅長這個動作，很多選手會選擇避開，或用擅長的地方來彌補，但他不是。我不知道他做了什麼，但越到後期，越可以看到他重新把一些以前不擅長的東西加進來了，還做得更好。能夠這樣挑戰和超越自己，他真的很棒，也因此他的節目總令人驚喜。你怎麼會覺得他這賽季節目不行呢？明明是匯集多年心血的成果啊，我很期待他接下來又會怎麼做呢。_

勇利打著打著，不禁有些害羞，這是他偷偷模仿維克多節目多年的心得。身為選手總有擅長與不擅長的部分，他很早就發現，維克多會在幾場比賽後把做不好的動作換掉，但一段時間後，這個動作會再度出現在編排裡，並且以更流暢的方式呈現。而且根據他的觀察，維克多並不是一味地苦練，而是找到了更合適的方法。拜他之賜，勇利從中獲益不少，他也有不少冰場夥伴會參考維克多的動作來學習。

唐璜許久沒有回應，勇利忍不住在心中默默吐槽：這麼容易就對維克多失去信心，還好意思說自己「愛死維克多了」嗎？他以為唐璜去忙其他事了，於是關掉程式，也去做自己的事，過了一陣子他再打開SOULMATE，只見唐璜傳來一句話。

_謝謝你。_

察覺到自己毫無進展，是今年第一個大獎賽分站的事。

那時他同樣以高分取得金牌，觀眾的歡呼一如以往，花束和玩偶將冰面鋪成柔軟繽紛的毯子。他站在鮮花中，雖然喘著氣，內心卻充滿欣喜和滿足。自己又完成了一次節目，觀眾應該感受到驚喜與讚嘆了吧？

頒獎後他接受完訪談，又和一眾粉絲合影、簽名後，才背起袋子準備回飯店，卻在走到會場出口時，聽到前方有說話聲，似乎是還沒離去的冰迷在討論這次比賽。

「今年也是尼基福洛夫拿到GPF優勝吧？」

維克多不禁莞爾。連分站都還沒比完呢，就對他這麼有信心？然而接下來的對話卻讓他皺起眉頭。

「每年都這樣，好沒意思。雖然他的節目很不錯，但總歸是比賽，還是希望來點刺激的。」

「別了吧，我只希望每個選手都能好好滑完就好。」

「尼基福洛夫不是有個師弟，叫普里謝茨基的，聽說很不錯，似乎明年就能升組了。還有那個新竄起的JJ，維克多的老對手賈柯梅蒂等等，也都有爭冠的實力。」

「你這麼一說我想起來了，尼基福洛夫還有一個同門，叫波波維奇的，這幾年也是不斷進步。雖然名聲不及尼基福洛夫，但表演也很有意思，我每個賽季都會特別關注一下。」

「哈哈希望他們給我們帶來點驚喜。老是讓尼基福洛夫統治賽場，也很無趣啊。」

維克多沉默地聽完，袋子中金牌的存在感如此清晰，沉甸甸的，像顆巨石一樣壓著他的肩背，怎樣也無法移開。

並不是今天才發現這件事，從上個賽季開始，他便敏銳地察覺到，雖然人們的歡呼、誇讚依舊，卻似乎少了什麼；搜尋新聞、網路評價，清一色都是對他的讚美：「維克多․尼基福洛夫，四連霸成就達成！」「維克多․尼基福洛夫，一個時代」打開花滑討論區，粉絲以各種感性的語氣描述一路追隨的心路歷程；去看各國轉播，解說也不斷讚嘆他的技術和表現力，彷彿他已經到達終點，不需再前進了。

已經達成了前無古人的成就，接下來要追求什麼呢？

只要以嶄新的心情去滑，將每首曲子每個動作都當作第一次接觸，就能創造出新的東西吧？

新賽季的來臨讓他暫時忘了這件事。編排新節目、練習、測試滑、挑戰賽……在忙碌和各方的期待中，他相信上賽季的迷惘只是一時錯覺，他仍在實踐自己的目標。

對有所追求的選手來說，停滯是比死亡還恐怖的事。

維克多的目標是什麼呢？他要給觀眾帶來驚喜。他要讓觀眾覺得，能看到維克多․尼基福洛夫的表演，是不虛此生的事。達不到這個目標，縱使是金牌也黯淡無光。

然而期待很快又變成千篇一律的讚美，甚至還傳出他已無追求，心滿意足，隨時都會退役等謠言。雖然也有「真是令人耳目一新啊」這樣的稱讚出現，但也有人說「這樣的編排方式會不會更適合其他的選手呢？」似乎這並不是最適合由他本人滑的作品。迷惘再次出現，並變成了煩惱，煩惱再變成焦躁。他費盡心思琢磨表現，得到的評價卻仍無改變：維克多又刷新了紀錄、維克多完美表現、不愧是維克多，能用這種方式進入跳躍……讚美如同枷鎖，將他緊緊銬在名為「維克多․尼基福洛夫」的模子裡。不管做什麼，因為是維克多，所以一點都不驚奇。

第二個分站奪下金牌時，他的笑容已僅是表面。掌聲、歡呼以及評論都像重複播放的影音，雷同的令人害怕。好像他們陷入一套反覆播放的戲碼，所有人都依照編排好的動作表演、發聲。連自己都不覺得奇怪了，那才是最可怕的事。

他也曾試探地問過雅可夫，自己的節目是不是缺少了什麼，然而頑固的教練說：

「那就再去多練習幾遍，自己的作品少了什麼，只有你自己能發現。」

雅可夫可以指導他的技術，調整他的狀態，但無法告訴他節目的生命與靈魂。說的也是，如果連自己都不知道要往何處去，又怎麼能期待他人會引導呢？就在他一籌莫展之際，那個本來以為消失在SOULMATE的小維竟然又出現了。不只帶來有趣的話題，還誤打誤撞地紓解了他的困境。

大概正是因為不懂花滑，對自己也不熟悉，才能不被框架束縛，說出令人驚喜的話吧？雖然也許正是因為「維克多」對小維來說是全新的存在，雖然這種心情很像剛踏上賽場，急需他人肯定的青澀選手，但不可否認的，他確實因為這個人的一席話，感到放鬆與撫慰。

揉揉懷中愛犬的耳朵，馬卡欽發出舒服的嗚嗚聲，搖了下尾巴，維克多長長舒出一口氣。或許他太焦躁了，該靜下心來，好好琢磨節目，畢竟「維克多本身就令人驚奇」不是嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要維克多高清高音質生涯大全大禮包_(:з」∠)_


	4. Chapter 4

維克多最近的生活可說是順風順水。他不僅如各路冰迷所願，在GPF拿了金牌，還獲得賽季最佳成績；更重要的是，人們在評價他的節目時，提到了「驚異的表現！維克多․尼基福洛夫還能為我們帶來多少？」連雅可夫都說：「知道專心揣摩節目的好處了吧？以後少搞點場外花花綠綠的。」

雅可夫可不知道他在SOULMATE上玩得多愉快。雖然維克多很想看到教練發現時的表情，但他更想保持聽力和耳邊清靜，因此理智地選了閉嘴。

滑冰之外，最令他驚喜的就是他在賽後晚宴上認識了一個超級有趣的人。勝生勇利，這個名字是他之後才知道的，也在那時才想起不久前他們才同場競技，不過這並不影響維克多當下的驚艷。明明看起來是不起眼、循規蹈矩的東方人，卻在喝酒後大放異彩，維克多敢發誓他沒看過比那更激情的舞蹈了，連他的小師弟都被激出前所未有的光彩，更別說和賀爾蒙閥門全開的克里斯勢均力敵，帶給整個會場彷彿海嘯般的衝擊了（事實上，維克多懷疑克里斯比賽時都沒這麼全力以赴）；而那句口齒不清、充滿酒意的「Be my coach~」則具有求婚般的震撼。維克多不是沒被人撲上來要求結婚過，但要求當教練還是頭一回。要知道，可是連尤里都會嫌他囉嗦，拒絕他的建議呢。

他確實在那瞬間感受到了心動，天知道他已經多久沒這樣的悸動了。雖然他仍不確定是因為那熱烈的舞姿，還是當教練的嶄新提議。無論如何，這人為一成不變的日子帶來全新且熾熱的變化，維克多簡直等不及和他再見。

聽克里斯說，勝生勇利作為花滑選手，雖然是日本王牌，卻沒有什麼令人驚豔的戰積，唯一比較值得提出的是他的節目構成分以表現的完成度和穩定性來說，是少見的高；跳躍以外的技術分要素，也基本能拿到定級4和正分GOE。就是跳躍太不穩定，雖然成功時十分漂亮，也能做出後外點冰四周跳，但機率太低，尤其是在重要的大賽上，這位勝生選手基本沒好好完成過，以致於最終結果總不如預期。

「真是可惜了，」克里斯用一種遺憾又不無慶幸的語氣說，「要是他的跳躍穩定下來，一定會是你我強勁的對手。」

很少聽到克里斯這樣稱讚一個人，維克多對勝生勇利的興趣更濃厚了。如果是日本王牌，應該會出現在世錦賽上吧？到時就讓他來好好會會這位想讓他當教練的勝生選手吧。

維克多登入SOULMATE後，立刻點擊小維的頭像。為了準備GPF，他有一個多禮拜沒上線了，也暫停了訊息通知，雖然不到時時刻刻都惦念的地步，但他確實頗想念上頭的朋友們。

_你看過維克多最新的比賽了嗎？_

好吧，這樣做看起來很自戀，不過維克多想讓小維看看他最新的表現，也想聽聽對方的評語，畢竟小維說出的話總是奇異地能打中他的心。

這真是奇妙，畢竟維克多身邊最不缺的就是讚美。然而小維那單純的「好棒」、「維克多真的很厲害」，以及對節目直覺、簡單卻誠懇的分析，卻比那些長年追著他，從各角度全面評析他的專業評論家，更犀利地看出他節目想表達的內涵。所謂的知己就是這樣的嗎？維克多開始明白SOULMATE的魅力所在。

等了許久，小維都沒有回應。或許在忙吧。維克多正想放棄，卻見到螢幕出現一段話。

_小維走了。_

維克多一時間反應不過來，下意識地就打了個問號，那頭又補充。

_我的狗走了，在我找藉口不回家看他的時候。我真是個糟糕的主人。_

維克多明白了，看來是小維的愛犬過世了。他看看對方頭像上依舊鮮明活潑的狗兒，一股傷感油然而生。

「小維」對這個人一定很重要。雖然不曾見過面，但維克多可以從小維平常的言行中，看出對方和愛犬的緊密聯繫。平常兩人閒聊的話題除了他硬塞過去的滑冰影片外，最多的就是彼此的狗了。他還記得小維說過，「小維」是他最重要的朋友，為了追求自己的夢想，不得已將「小維」暫時託給家人照顧，一直讓他覺得對不起「小維」，沒想到現在卻突然發生憾事。

如果是馬卡欽……不，他不敢細想。

維克多想安慰對方，卻不知該怎麼做。說「我很遺憾」或發抱抱符號太輕巧了，他希望能真正安慰到人，偏偏這也是他最不擅長的事。

如果他在小維身邊就好了。他可以抱抱對方，輕聲安撫，而不是像現在這樣乾著急。他快速地打了些諸如「抱歉」、「願他安息」之類的句子，又刪掉，再打，同樣的動作反覆了好幾次，小維卻先一步再度發來訊息。

_抱歉，說了不愉快的事。_

_不。_

訊息發出後，維克多才發覺自己的回答似乎太簡短太無情了，擔心小維就這麼離開，他連忙接道：

_你有什麼事都可以和我說，畢竟我們是SOULMATE！_

對面安靜了好一陣子，維克多緊張得心蹦蹦跳。他情急下借用了SOULMATE的名義，不知道小維會不會接受。他的話孤零零地晾在螢幕上很久，久到維克多以為小維已經離開了，才見到一行字出現在下方。

_我被偶像無視了。_


	5. Chapter 5

小維走了。

在努力已久的比賽上輸得一塌糊塗。

賽後被維克多當作普通粉絲，還被問了要不要拍照。

最好的賽季變成最糟糕的賽季，原因是自己。

明明離實現夢想只有一步之遙。

GPF已經結束好幾天了，但這些念頭仍如無法停止的影片般，在勇利腦中反覆播放。儘管切雷斯蒂諾一直鼓勵他，說過去就讓它過去，人該放眼未來，還特地調整了訓練計畫，要勇利去好好玩一場，大醉一番、徹夜不歸也不要緊，但勇利還是無法擺脫陰影；還有近在眼前的全日本錦標賽，聽說整個日本都在期待他的表現，這讓勇利自GPF以來就不知放鬆為何物的精神更緊張了，差點又要去街角那家甜甜圈店將所有口味都打包一份，再順便去速食店外帶一份巨無霸漢堡加全家套餐。

他需要其他東西來轉移注意力，於是他隨手打開了SOULMATE。

他很快就發現這是個錯誤的決定。一上線，他就看到他在SOULMATE 上惟一的朋友發來訊息。

_你看過維克多最新的比賽了嗎？_

勇利幾乎可以看到唐璜在螢幕另一端興高采烈的模樣，可能還準備好了高清影片，等他說「還沒」就立刻傳過來，他們已經重複過很多次這種模式。

他現在沒那心情。

他到現在都還沒看維克多在GPF的表現。明明一起比賽，他的記憶卻一片空白，然而這並不妨礙他從很多地方聽到維克多又有了新突破：維克多繼續挑戰高難度配置且完美達成、維克多狀態絕佳、維克多的《伴我》更動人了，無數粉絲吶喊著要飛奔到他身邊永不離開……維克多不愧是維克多，勇利連他腳下的冰刀都比不上。

他究竟為了什麼遠渡重洋到底特律？

_小維走了。_

他不是故意要破壞唐璜的心情，只是那股揮之不去的鬱結突然潰堤，讓他將情緒發洩在這個不走運的人身上。唐璜似乎很錯愕，發來了個問號。勇利又補充。

_我的狗走了，在我找藉口不回家看他的時候。我真是個糟糕的主人。_

他真的很糟糕，為了自己的夢想，任性地丟下陪他長大的夥伴，長達五年不回家。就算如此，也沒取得成就，連帶個金牌去小維墓前，笑著說聲謝謝也沒辦法。

唐璜沉默了很久，勇利漸漸冷靜下來。也許對方覺得困擾吧？畢竟高興地想分享偶像的最新事蹟，卻被狠狠地潑了桶冷水，還要接收不認識的人悲傷又憤怒的情緒。

_抱歉，說了不愉快的事。_

_不。_

_你有什麼事都可以和我說，畢竟我們是SOULMATE！_

這人之前不是還斬釘截鐵地說他們不會是SOULMATE嗎？果然是花花公子，善變、心性不定、難以捉摸！雖然心中把唐璜吐槽了遍，勇利卻不由自主地勾起了唇角，心情也輕鬆了些，想了想，打道：

_我被偶像無視了。_

第一次聽說小維有偶像這件事，維克多不禁好奇起來。在他的印象裡，小維就是個普通的日本男孩。對他的滑冰評價不錯，也不排斥接觸滑冰，只是沒再進一步深入認識的興趣。滑冰之外聊的則是些如生活瑣事、寵物之類日常普通的話題，雖然說話有趣，但也沒太出格之處。總而言之，和狂熱追星族搭不上邊。

維克多也有欣賞的人，不過非常欣賞以至於崇拜，到可以稱之為偶像，還真沒有這樣的對象，因此他更加好奇了。小維崇拜的人是什麼樣的？小維也會像自己的粉絲那樣，蒐集海報、雜誌，支持偶像代言的商品、熱切地在SNS給對方按讚轉發、每場比賽都去加油、投擲偶像喜歡的布偶嗎？

_你有偶像，他是怎樣的人？_

_我永遠追不上他。_

_他非常厲害，年紀輕輕就站在世界的頂端，沒有人不為他的魅力折服。_

_再難的動作他都可以駕馭自如，做得好又漂亮！_

_他的表演是世界上最棒的！他光是站在那兒，就整個人都發出光芒；動了就是古希臘神祇的雕像活過來。他是藝術！他是神的傑作！_

_他長得也好看，舉手投足都非常迷人，又和善，言談風趣，看著他就會受他感染，想變得和他一樣。_

_我不知道該怎麼說明白他的好，但世界上怎麼會有這麼優秀的人！_

維克多彷彿可以看到小維在營幕另一端激動的樣子，沒想到這人認真起來一點都不輸那些狂熱粉絲，還是個詩人。藝術？神的傑作？古希臘神祇的雕像？是像阿波羅像那樣嗎？小維喜歡那種陽剛的風格？還是他說的是均衡和諧的比例？或是海神波賽頓？總不會是阿芙羅狄忒吧？維克多將趁亂混進來的大衛像打了個大叉叉，滿心疑惑。

_你的偶像太優秀了，所以瞧不起普通人嗎？_

_不，他很親切，對粉絲很好。是我能力不夠，沒辦法讓他記住我。_

維克多知道有些粉絲會渴望和偶像更親近，只是沒想到小維也有這種期待。

_只是普通粉絲的話，對方沒印象才是常態吧。_

這像是踩到什麼痛腳，小維突然沉默，好一會兒才見他回道：

_我不是普通的粉絲。_

原來小維真的是瘋狂追星族。維克多還來不及對這個認知產生任何感受及想法，營幕上又出現一段話。

_我和他一樣是選手(competitor)。_

維克多覺得，小維就像層層包裝的禮物，拆了一層還有新的包裝等著他；而拆到最後則是突然蹦出的彈簧小丑，予人同等的驚嚇和驚奇。

_選手？_

_我們一起比賽。_

小維停了會兒，才解釋：

_芭蕾舞。_

原來小維是芭蕾舞者，怪不得雖然不懂滑冰，卻能看到細節和說出頗似專業的評論。也大概是因為有其他更重視的事物，他對滑冰始終保持著距離，不會全心投入。維克多又想起索契晚會上那個令人移不開目光的熱情身影，果然還是懂滑冰的人好，真期待世錦賽上再次相會啊。

_我表現不好，所以他對我完全沒印象。_

_為什麼表現不好？_

小維停了段時間，才回答：

_我沒有維持好自己的狀態。_

維克多不想苛責小維，畢竟對方只是網路上認識的人，不是冰場夥伴或後輩，他沒有立場責備人家。然而不管是舞蹈還是滑冰，無法克制自己、好好管理自身的人是不會成功的。他對小維的感覺不錯，也希望對方能得償所願。

_那就是了，身體狀態對舞者是很重要的，好好調整，下次再努力吧。_

_我努力很久了。_

_可是這次沒保持好狀態，所以沒能發揮努力的成果吧？對自己不夠嚴厲的話，是無法得到想要的東西的。_

_我知道。_

維克多才想，看來小維聽進他的建議了，就見到對方發來一段話。

_是我太不自量力，以為靠努力就能和那個人站在同一個舞台上。_

文字接二連三地快速出現，維克多彷彿聽到小維在螢幕另一端吶喊。

_我努力了很久，就是希望能和他一起比賽，用對等的身分和他對話：我是他的對手，不是普通粉絲。但事實證明，這一切都只是我的痴心妄想而已！_

小維出乎意料的反彈很大，維克多一時間愣住了，然後他想起冰場那些崇拜他的青年組、少年組學生。

他的崇拜者很多，甚至不少冰場學生都說是因為他，才擠破頭也要進來這裡；也有人說，人生最大的心願就是以後能和他比賽。年輕人說著這些話時，眼中無一不是閃耀著憧憬和希望的光芒，令人想拍拍他們的肩膀，豪氣地說「我等你！」。

小維也是這樣吧？雖然不知道那位古希臘雕像先生是誰，但能讓人這樣崇拜，肯定也是極優秀的人物。這樣一想，維克多突然不忍再責難小維。

這時該做些什麼，才能讓對方打起精神呢？

_他會知道你不是普通粉絲的。_

_他問我要不要拍照。_

_？_

_我以為終於能接近他一些了，沒想到卻被他當成普通粉絲，還問我要不要合影留念。_

小維似乎越說越激動。

_我才不要合影留念！要拍也是在頒獎台上！_

沒想到小維是這樣好勝又烈性子的個性。維克多覺得那小丑晃了晃，又一翻身變成了會炸煙花的魔法師。

他喜歡有志氣的人。

_你一定可以的，下次你一定會站上頒獎台的！_

被小維充滿氣勢的文字感染，他熱切地鼓勵對方。

下次……嗎？

必須在全日本錦標賽表現良好，才能獲派參加世錦賽；就算如此，世錦賽厲害的選手很多，也不知道能不能進入最後一組，再度和維克多競技……勇利想到這裡，胃一陣縮緊。

一切又重新開始了，明明他曾經離維克多那麼近……他曾經有那麼好的機會，一切都被自己搞砸了。

_沒有下次了。_

打出這句時，勇利自己也嚇了一跳，但再想想，的確就是這樣。

也許在維克多那句「合影留念，可以喔」前，他還抱著一絲希望，即使表現糟糕，維克多至少對他有點印象。不論是擅長的步法、表演、節目內容……什麼都好，但維克多什麼都不記得，勝生勇利這麼多年的追逐就像一場笑話。

_難道這是對方最後一場比賽嗎？_

_不是。_

雖然一直有傳言維克多要退役，但他和勇利不同，不僅一直狀態極佳，對滑冰也非常有熱情，一副要滑到天荒地老的模樣。

比起維克多，勇利退役的可能性還更大。

_那不就好了，總有機會的。這次能和對方一起比賽，證明你也是有實力的。_

你有實力的。切雷斯蒂諾也這麼說，可是勇利搞砸了。

再多的下一次都不是這次比賽，還有，小維。希望他去小維墓前時，小維會原諒他。

_你下場比賽是什麼時候，我替你加油！_

距離全日本錦標賽沒幾天了，而勇利的練習還是一團糟。切雷斯蒂諾叫他忘了GPF的一切，但這又不是漫畫有消除記憶藥，吃了就能忘記所有的事。

_別擔心，如果你不想透漏真實身分的話，我不會去找出你是誰的，但我會在心裡為你加油！你知道，有人支持你！_

維克多的狂熱粉絲如果知道他就是勝生勇利，會有什麼想法？恐怕還要想一下才能記起他是誰吧？勝生勇利從來不是一個可以和維克多․尼基福洛夫並提的名字；而勇利巴不得全日本都忘了還有全日本錦標賽這回事。

現在想想，和唐璜講自己想當維克多的對手真是太不知羞恥了，他從來沒對人說過這些藏在內心深處的願望；然而勇利知道，會說出這些，多少也正因為對方是維克多狂熱粉絲的關係。對唐璜說這些話，就彷彿是對維克多本人說出願望，並且實現了一樣。

有種心態的自己，實在太羞愧了。

_你會失望的，我根本做不到你說的那些。_

不等唐璜回答，他快速打道。

_對不起，我累了，我要先離開了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 覺得勇利這裡的心情很難抓，混雜了太多情感，也很複雜：對小維的哀慟、被偶像無視的受傷、對無法發揮實力的自責……要兼顧及呈現出來真的很難ORZ
> 
> 另外也頗擔心寫的東西之後會被劇場版打臉W因為兩人過去的經歷、身處的環境等，都會影響到他們面對事情的反應。現在都是由動畫由推測他們的行為模式，說不定等劇場版有新資料後又有新的可能www
> 
> 關於芭蕾舞比賽，查了些資料，似乎主要以切磋和學習為主，而且多半將年齡限制在26歲以下甚至更小，和滑冰相當不一樣。


	6. Chapter 6

勝生勇利沒參加世錦賽。

再三確認JPN代表選手的拼音都不是Yuri KATSUKI，以及實際見到日本代表後，維克多不得不失望地承認他的期待落空了。

選手前半個賽季表現優秀，卻在全國賽失利，以致失去後半賽季的大賽機會也不是少見的事，只是為什麼勝生勇利毫無音訊？

他以為在那番盛大的邀請後，自己很快就會收到來自日本的訊息，然而一切就彷彿煙花般，在絢爛地爆發後迅速歸於平靜。他想也許正如對方所說，賽季結束後，才是實現邀請的時候，也許世錦賽就是個完美的時機，再沒有比在緊湊的賽季結束後，來趟休養身心的旅行更棒的安排了。

他抱著這份期待比賽。即使未能出賽，勝生勇利還是有許多辦法可以聯繫到他。那晚他給了對方自己的私人聯繫方式，就算不慎遺失了，還有他的公開帳號，只要是來自勝生勇利的請求，他都會同意。然而不管維克多刷了幾次SNS，日本選手始終無聲無息，彷彿消失在這個世界上一樣，直到他偶然看到勝生勇利即將退役的消息，剎那間，維克多腦中只想著「原來一切都只是一時興起的遊戲」。

就和一夜情一樣，夜晚結束，白晝到來，兩人的關係也就就此終止，各自回到原先的生活軌跡，再不相見。

維克多原以為和勝生勇利的事就到此為止了，沒想到對方馬上就再次給了他驚奇。

看到那隻精準，不，有過之而無不及地模仿《伴我身邊不要離開》的影片時，維克多只覺得渾身都在顫抖，心臟狂跳，血液狂奔，恨不得立刻就衝到勝生勇利面前，質問他到底是什麼意思。

會有人在拋棄了諾言後，隨即又送上挑逗之舞嗎？維克多願意承認，勝生勇利的模仿比他好，情感比他真摯，噢，他簡直就是被唐璜玩弄的女子，被對方欲擒故縱的手段勾引得不知如何是好。

維克多最後的理智告訴他，勝生勇利的模仿還有更積極的意義，他在對方的詮釋中看到了自己整個賽季一直在尋找的東西。雖然先前迷惘時，從小維無意的評論中獲得了鼓勵，但維克多十分清楚，要到達那至高的殿堂，就不能只滿足現有的成果，他要找到更進一步的方法才行。

他在勝生勇利身上發現了。

維克多還不能明確地說出那是什麼，但他在勝生勇利身上見到一種光輝，一種於青年臉上躍動，在他的舉手投足間閃耀的光輝。那光像魔法棒一樣點亮了他黯淡的節目，令人直盯著移不開目光，甚至忘了音樂的存在。

腦中有個聲音吶喊著：現在就去日本！去見勝生勇利！去弄清楚是什麼讓這個男孩如此迷人！維克多想起那個迷幻的夜晚，以及當教練的邀請。先前他雖然覺得驚喜，但並沒真正放在心上，如今卻開始認真思索這個可能性。勝生勇利毫無疑問是顆蒙塵的寶石，現在的他並沒有發揮真正的實力，如果自己當了他的教練，一定可以激發這名選手全部的潛能。

這個念頭像氣球般迅速膨脹起來，讓維克多飄飄然又坐立難安，腦中不斷運轉著接下來的計畫。影響到下賽季也無所謂，只是一直複製現有做法的話，不論是自己還是觀眾都不會滿意的。

開始行動前，他將影片傳給了小維。雖然不是自己的影片，但小維應該也會喜歡吧？說起來，這似乎是他第一次分享別的選手的滑冰節目，為此維克多反省了一下自己是不是太自戀了？不過他很快就釋懷了，小維喜歡他的滑冰，他當然要多推薦一些。

他又想起之前想鼓勵人，卻沒達到預期的效果，小維還匆匆下線。要不是過兩天對方便再度上線，主動敲他，為那時不妥的行為道歉，又謝謝他的鼓勵，維克多還以為自己哪裡說錯話了。

真是個奇妙的人啊，看似平凡，卻有挖掘不完的驚喜，和他聊天總有新體驗，而最令維克多印象深刻的，莫過於小維有瘋狂崇拜的偶像了。維克多至今仍難以想像小維是追星族，卻又不只是單純的崇拜，還想和偶像一起站在頒獎台上。雖然未曾見過本人，但維克多可以從那些文字中看到對方強烈的鬥志和堅定的神情。就算小維從未說出他接下來的打算，但這樣好強的人，想必不會輕易放棄吧？維克多不由得又想到那位崇拜自己的勝生勇利，嘴角隨之揚起，不知道小維對勝生勇利的滑冰會有什麼看法？真是令人好奇啊。


	7. Chapter 7

發現唐璜傳來的並不是維克多高品質影片，而是自己拙劣的模仿後，勇利差點摔了手機，更恨不得刪了影片。可惜別說這影片是對方傳來的，他刪不了，就算唐璜大發慈悲地刪了，這世界上還是有千千萬萬個複製品，勇利恨這個資訊傳播快速、備份容易的世界。

更要命的唐璜緊接著問了一句：

_你覺得這人怎麼樣？_

這人怎麼樣？他覺得這人真是糟透了，竟然妄想可以和偶像在同一個等級。

_我覺得這人滑得挺不錯的，你認為呢？_

打死勇利也說不出「我覺得他真是太棒了」這種自戀到極點又厚臉皮的話。還有什麼比全世界都看到自己模仿偶像的影片更羞恥？答案是偶像的狂熱粉絲將影片分享給自己，還詢問感想。

勇利想制止唐璜的連擊，慌亂中打出一句。

_這人是誰？_

那頭停了下來，安靜了很久，勇利想，也許唐璜正在查標題的勝生勇利是何許人也。

_我也想知道。_

也許唐璜不僅不知道勝生勇利是誰，還看不懂漢字？無論如何，這是「導正」唐璜對自己印象的大好機會，勇利還在猶豫要不要「自我介紹」，唐璜又傳來：

_他是日本選手Katsuki Yuri，好像很崇拜維克多，我第一次看到有人模仿維克多的節目到這種程度，還是個選手。他一定很喜歡維克多。_

勇利並不意外唐璜查到自己崇拜維克多。事實上，「有崇拜的花滑選手嗎」、「他是誰」、「喜歡對方哪裡」以及種種延伸問題早就是訪談常見項目，不過看到那句「他一定很喜歡維克多」時，他的臉仍微微發熱。

他深吸一口氣，冷靜下來，輸入：

_你覺得這人怎麼樣？_

勇利從來不曾主動問人對自己滑冰的看法，儘管他也像許多選手一樣，會在賽後去搜尋新聞，也早就學會不要太在意無端的謾罵和攻擊，但這和直接從他人口中聽到評價還是兩回事。也許是有了網路的屏障，也許是因為兩人有共同的仰慕對象維克多，也許是因為和唐璜認識了這麼段時間，知道對方在狂熱粉絲和玩世不恭的外表下，其實有著敏銳的洞察力和實事求是的認真，他突然很想知道唐璜的想法。

_他有用身體演奏音樂的才能，雖然這節目是維克多為自己打造的，但他卻能把它調整成他自己的節奏，進而發展出自身的風格。我很驚喜地發現，裡頭有些細膩的情感甚至是連維克多也表現不出的。能完美複製節目的動作，卻又讓人忘了這是模仿，勝生勇利絕對是個潛力無限的選手。_

這回勇利的臉燒成大火了。他當然不是第一次聽別人誇獎他的滑冰，但卻是第一次聽到這樣直接且熱烈的讚美，連優子都沒這麼說過。連維克多也表現不出？這是指他比維克多還要厲害嗎？雖然對勇利來說，自己比維克多優秀的說法簡直是褻瀆，但不可否認的，他確實因為這肯定而欣喜若狂。

儘管已經決定要繼續滑冰，但勇利一直覺得自己還缺少某些東西，這讓他不免焦慮和迷惘，懷疑自己只是不甘心就這麼退役。可是唐璜說他有無限潛力？這代表他能突破現在的困境嗎？勇利不知心頭那陣躁動是興奮還是害羞，明明房間裡只有自己一個人，他卻想找個洞鑽進去或去外頭跑十圈冷靜一下，許久才勉強打出一句。

_也許是因為維克多的節目本來就好。_

_親愛的，我肯定比你更熟悉維克多。維克多確實很厲害，但也有他的侷限，比如他就肯定無法闡述勝生勇利獨有的那種纖細情感。有些東西是怎樣也模仿不來的。_

噢這是身為維克多瘋狂粉絲的尊嚴嗎？難道唐璜其實很在意自己之前表現得比他更懂維克多？意外是個小氣的人呢。勇利心中好笑，也不去在意對方突然變得親暱的稱呼，網路上真真假假，讓唐璜佔點口頭便宜也沒什麼。

_嘿怎麼變成我說了？本來是要問你的想法啊。_

_我覺得他的跳躍不夠乾脆……_

勇利侃侃說出自己在模仿過程中發現的問題，過去即使是面對切雷斯蒂諾，他也不曾如此坦率地說出自己遇到的困難。倒不是教練教得不好，相反的，正因為教練是專業人士，勇利總覺得對方的判斷一定比自己好，自己的意見不過是自以為是和不知天高地厚的發言罷了，沒必要說出來。

此番和唐璜談起自己的滑冰，得到對方「我覺得他起跳前可以改變一下重心」、「我覺得他這裡的表情可以再明確一點」等種種頗似專業又熱情的回應，勇利不禁越說越起勁，對未來的焦慮也減輕不少，最後在唐璜一句「如果調整一下這邊的編排，肯定更能展現他的才能」後，勇利腦子一熱，打出一句平常的他絕對不會說的話。

_要是能請教維克多就好了。_

_如果由維克多親自為他編舞，並且指導他的話，他一定能發揮不只這個節目十倍的魅力。_

兩人竟然在同時間說了類似的想法，勇利愣了愣，有股奇妙的感覺自心中閃過。那頭唐璜已經傳來。

_你也覺得維克多應該當他的教練嗎？_

雖然覺得對方這麼問很微妙，但勇利還是說出真心話。

_是啊，能得到憧憬對象的指導，簡直就像夢一樣。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基友表示，維克多會鼓勵勇利出去跑十圈。  
> 我：為什麼？  
> 基友：訓練啊。  
> 看來維克多不僅能激勵勇利，還能把廚的能量轉換成正面向上的積極意義呢XDDDDDD
> 
> 另外哀號下劇場版延後公開QQQQQQQQ


	8. Chapter 8

維克多竟然真的降臨到長谷津了。

見到那個從自家溫泉站起來，身上還滴著泉水的高壯男人，勇利閉上眼睛又張開，然後搖頭、捏臉，重複了同樣動作好幾次，確定那個古希臘神祇雕像般的男人依舊站在那裡，而且不是長得很像的外國人後，他才終於相信維克多出現在自己面前，並說要當他的教練。

網路上的玩笑話竟然成了現實……勇利仍有些恍惚。如果他和唐璜說自己想得到世錦賽金牌，是不是也會實現？不過這是不是就代表維克多不會當他的教練了？維克多和金牌……不管哪個都很難選……腦中鬧哄哄地跑過許多想法，最後勇利才在對方單純友善，又帶著些許疑惑的笑容下，艱難地開口：

「我家溫泉很棒吧。」

他想咬掉自己的舌頭。

維克多和勇利想像的完全不一樣，那樣一個看似親切隨和，會在大廳席地而睡，大口吃豬排飯並驚喜讚嘆的人，說話竟那樣狠，還非常積極主動，一路向勇利的私人領域進逼，讓他有種不趕快躲到安全地帶，馬上就會被生吞活剝的感覺。

儘管如此，他對維克多的崇拜仍未減一分一毫。聽對方的意思，如果自己不趕快瘦下來，當教練仍是未定之數？這讓勇利又緊張起來，他可不想千載難逢的機會就因為自己的不知克制而給飛了。

窩在被窩裡回憶這一天來的種種，傻笑、摀臉，並更新偶像的情報後，勇利終究沒忍住登入SOULMATE，給唐璜發去一條訊息。

_你聽說了嗎？維克多真的去當勝生勇利的教練了。_

另一頭許久沒有回應，或許唐璜在忙吧。勇利將手機放到一邊，想著維克多的滑冰，又想著之後的減肥計畫，慢慢進入了夢鄉。

勝生勇利再度顛覆了維克多的認知。

這人不斷用各種方式來表示對他的崇拜，實際見面後，卻如同被追趕的兔子般四處逃竄。如果對方有意勾引他，維克多不得不說這手段十分高明，偏偏不是。維克多分辨得出來，勝生勇利面對他的示好是真的不知所措。

如果是這麼容易害羞的人，為什麼敢做出那些大膽示愛的舉動呢？抱著愛犬，維克多困惑得無法入睡，一旁手機震了下，他拿起來，又是一封問他當教練到底是怎麼回事的訊息，維克多的各種通訊軟體裡已經塞了滿滿的這種訊息，他嫌煩，直接關了全扔到一邊，暫時也不想上社群軟體了。自己可忙著和勝生勇利建立良好的關係，哪有時間來處理這些瑣事？

他點開播放程式，節奏明快的音樂響起，是一首佛朗明哥風格的曲子，他下賽季節目的候選曲子之一，講述直覺、本能的慾望之愛，動作也已經編排了大半，此時維克多聽著那活潑熱情的曲調，腦中影像卻不知不覺就變成勝生勇利。一會兒是他在GPF晚宴上拉著他跳鬥牛舞，明明是第一次共舞，兩人的舞步卻如此契合；一會兒是他模仿《伴我身邊不要離開》，將他的節目重新詮釋得纏綿悱惻；一會兒又回到那瘋狂的夜晚，年輕人和克里斯一同跳著鋼管舞，精瘦結實的身材在燈光下蕩漾著魅人的光采。

要說他編排節目時，沒想過那一晚，並將當時的一些感覺編入是騙人的。而現在和本人再次接觸，雖然對方身材走樣，態度大變，維克多卻奇異地未因此失望；相反的，在琢磨勝生勇利的各種反應後，他的興趣更濃厚了。

一個擁有這麼多面貌的人，到底哪個才是真實的他呢？甚至勝生勇利還有他不知道的一面？他又會用哪種面貌來展現這個節目的魅力呢？

他的直覺果然是對的，勝生勇利一定能將他編排的節目發揮到極致，自己也一定能帶這個人攀上高峰。

_我聽說了，真令人期待。_

唐璜終於回覆時，勇利鬆了一口氣。

好幾天都沒收到回應，勇利這才後知後覺地想到，就算對自己的滑冰評價再好，唐璜終究是維克多的粉絲，對於偶像休賽去當其他選手的教練，可未必會有什麼正面的想法。玩笑話能說得開心，就是因為那只是玩笑，是不可能發生的事，而勇利已經隱隱約約地聽到諸如「勝生勇利讓維克多休賽去當他的教練」、「也不看看自己有沒有那個資格」等種種充滿惡意的批評。

_沒想到你對勝生勇利評價這麼高。_

_他是近年來我看過最令人驚喜的選手，完全沒想過他是這個樣子的。不過他這幾個月來胖得太過分了，再這樣下去，我很懷疑他新賽季能不能跳出一周跳。_

這是近期內第三個人說他胖了，勇利不禁羞愧起來。自己實在太沒紀律了，放縱自己胖到這程度，萬一來不及在維克多滿意前瘦下來怎麼辦？他決定明天起把訓練量加一倍，不，兩倍。

_我相信他可以回到之前的水準的。_

_希望囉。對了，我吃到豬排飯了，好好吃！_

唐璜真是哪個不提提這個！勇利感到自己被禁止吃最愛食物的受傷心靈再次受到打擊。

_你在哪裡吃到的？_

_日本一家溫泉餐廳。_

_你來日本了？_

_是的，日本是個好棒的國家，東西好好吃，溫泉也好棒！_

_你來度假嗎？_

_算是工作吧，我收到邀請，來當教練。_

_教練？_

_滑冰唷。_

勇利心頭跳了下，一股熟悉的感覺升起，那是在他剛認識唐璜的時候，曾經以為對方就是維克多……

世界上哪有這麼巧的事，接二連三地許多事都這麼剛好？

_對方親自邀請我的，非常熱情地請我一定要當他的教練，是個非常有才能而且有趣的人呢！_

勇利絕對和「有趣」沾不上邊，而且他非常確定自己絕對沒親自邀請維克多，除非維克多自戀到把那隻影片當作是邀請……說起來唐璜倒可能這麼幹。勇利望著螢幕，不知是否該為自己的懷疑這麼快就遭到否定感到高興。

_你這麼厲害，下次也讓我看看你的滑冰吧。_

_哈哈真可惜，我現在不滑了，我要專心做教練。_

確實教練不必要像選手一樣，要滑完整的節目。勇利又想到，如果唐璜真的是維克多，說出這樣的話……不，唐璜還是不要是維克多吧！他突然理解那些不滿維克多來當自己教練的粉絲心情，這話題也變得索然無味起來。他的手停頓了許久，最後打道：

_希望你的學生和勝生勇利都能有好表現。_


	9. Chapter 9

見到唐璜傳來自己在溫泉 on Ice滑Eros的影片，勇利已經一點都不意外了。

他現在回憶起整個過程還覺得不可思議。自己竟然真的接受了維克多的指導，滑他編排的節目，還和維克多的同門，那個被譽為超新星的尤里․普里謝茨基比賽，最後成功讓維克多留下，成為自己專屬、獨屬的教練。

彷彿是在作夢一樣，天天和維克多在一起……維克多事後和勇利分析了他和尤里表現的優缺點，不愧是維克多，提出來的觀點獨到又精闢，還能切中要害地提出改進方法，勇利覺得自己對對方的景仰再次狂增，如雨後的小草般迅速滋長不可收拾。.

維克多果然很棒，要怎麼做才能追上他呢？

_你覺得勝生勇利這節目怎麼樣？_

勇利心思回到面前的網友身上。不知從什麼時候開始，唐璜喜歡問勇利對於節目的想法，明明在唐璜的認知中，「小維」應該不懂滑冰才對，勇利實在不懂他在想什麼，不過他也樂於和對方分享自己對維克多的看法。

勇利現在知道了，大概是因為唐璜是教練的關係，所以提出的看法能有別於其他普通粉絲，獨到又具可行性，而那些珍貴的維克多高品質影片，也是因為教練身份才能拿到吧？勇利腦中一會兒浮現一個混合了切雷斯帝諾和雅可夫形象的中年大叔，正一臉狂熱地替維克多加油和丟馬卡欽娃娃；一會兒又浮現自己和切雷斯帝諾熱切討論維克多比賽的場景。他不得不承認，如果一定要在這兩者中選一個，那他還是和不知面目的網友討論吧，和教練像狂熱粉絲一樣討論偶像實在太奇怪了！

當然，眼下之務是先回答唐璜的問題。

_這是勝生勇利？和過去差別挺大的。_

他竟然可以臉不紅氣不喘地假裝普通人對自己發表評論。八成是和唐璜混久了，也被他的厚臉皮帶壞了。

_你也這麼覺得？_

_和之前那個節目相比，他展現了新的東西。_

這倒是勇利的真心話，不論是初次嘗試的風格、節目難度，或是他自己從豬排飯到女性姿態的揣摩領悟，對勇利來說都是嶄新的體驗。

是維克多帶來這一切。 

想起維克多在溫泉裡擲起他的手，說「我被你音樂般的滑冰所吸引」，勇利就心跳加速。那雙水晶般的蔚藍雙眼凝視著他，熱燙的大掌像王宮晚宴的紳士邀舞般拉著他的手，魅惑的嗓音和著水聲一起向他灌來，勇利只覺得溫泉水都要沸騰，自己要被蒸成一隻紅通通的小豬了！

他試圖冷靜下來，搖頭，深呼吸，想著那潔白冰冷卻閃爍著光芒的神聖冰面。維克多還要他自己選自由滑的音樂……光想到這件事勇利就充滿壓力，卻也興奮不已。他也曾嘗試自己選曲，卻才剛踏出一小步，就縮了回去。

_我也這麼覺得呢，他展現的嫵媚氣質真令人心動。竟然想到融入女性姿態來詮釋這個節目，過去不是沒人試過這種方式，但怎麼說呢？勝生勇利將感情掌握得很好，充滿對自身魅力的自信。可能有些太用力了，但看得出來他在盡全力誘惑愛人，神情動作都很不錯，勝生勇利果然有他的一套。_

唐璜看出來了！連維克多都以為他只是表現對豬排飯的愛而已。勇利受寵若驚。

_我記得，維克多以前也做過類似的嘗試？_

_他沒融進肢體和神態。你知道，就算留了長髮，穿了有裙子設計的服裝，他看起來還是中性氣質居多，和勝生勇利這種從骨子裡展現魅惑還是有差的。我就說，勝生勇利有些事是維克多做不到的，他能帶來和維克多不同的東西。_

但維克多還是很棒。勇利默默想。唐璜該不會變成他的粉絲了吧？

自從知道唐璜是滑冰教練，勇利對他的評語就慎重起來。他內心其實有些抱歉，覺得人家真心誠意地想和他當朋友，他卻只想到自己；但就像他無法抗拒高品質維克多影片的誘惑一樣，他也無法拒絕那些讚美。

這絕不是虛榮心作祟，只是......唐璜能看出他的滑冰想表達的事物，看出他的努力，發掘連勇利自己都沒注意到的優點，還能和他討論維克多，又不會太逼近他，簡直是專為他打造的奇蹟。

勇利心思一時有些浮動。網路上誰也不知道螢幕另一端到底是誰，也許唐璜真的就是神為他安排的「SOULMATE 」？聽說有部漫畫就是以前的圍棋高手出現在現代，利用網路和當代棋士對決，彼此都找到宿命的對手和知己。他搖搖頭，怎麼可能呢？唐璜已經說過他是滑冰教練，愛死維克多，有隻愛犬叫馬卡欽，想在SOULMATE 上找個對象，現在在日本開心享受溫泉和美食，是個活生生、真實存在的人。

或許唐璜就是其他日本選手請來的教練，勇利回想近期新聞，但隨即有些愧疚地發現，自己對同行消息所知甚少。

不知道唐璜在現實生活中是什麼樣的？滑冰怎麼樣？這樣一個有自信又有見解的人，想必滑冰也令人印象深刻吧？如果說之前的詢問一半是試探，一半是好奇，現在他真心想親眼看看唐璜的滑冰。勇利想，如果他有幸和唐璜在現實生活中認識，也許可以和披集一樣成為志同道合的好朋友。

_勝生勇利如果聽到你這樣說，一定很高興。_

_哈哈哈這可不一定，日本人好像很害羞。_

勇利反省了下自己對維克多的態度，或許他該再坦率點，而另一頭唐璜已經講起忍者的話題。勇利一邊回應和更正對方「忍者並不是日本教育的必修課程」、「忍者不住在城堡裡」等種種誤解，一邊想著他要像對唐璜一樣，更勇敢地向維克多表達自己的想法；他想像維克多一樣，給世人帶來更多驚喜！

然而還來不及表示，他就和維克多鬧僵了。


	10. Chapter 10

維克多不知道勝生勇利又怎麼了。

本來經過這段時間的努力（好吧，或許可愛小師弟的到來也幫了一點小忙），勇利對他雖不至於親暱，但也不再說兩句話就臉紅，碰一下就咻一聲逃走，正在高興兩人相處漸入佳境，對方卻突然像被按到還原鍵，一下子又回到初見面的情況，甚至更糟糕：練習時不看他，也不理會他的各種邀約。

他仔細回想最近發生的種種，最後推測，似乎是在他建議陷於選曲困境中的學生，可以用被戀人愛著的感受來思考後，對方便開始躲避他。

勇利當時強烈的反應令他印象深刻，甚至可說被嚇到了。他原以為是因為對方沒有過戀人的關係，但勇利在沉默一陣後，小聲地說了「有」。

因為先前的經驗，維克多本來無意探究學生的隱私，此時卻不免思索起來。是那段關係不愉快嗎？是情傷還沒復原嗎？如果不小心碰觸到對方不願提起的過往，他十分抱歉。他只是想，被戀人珍愛的感覺，不就和親手打造、完成一個節目的喜悅相當嗎？用這種心情來選曲，一定可以找到最棒的曲子吧。

不知第幾次被拒絕後，維克多無奈地回到勝生烏托邦大廳，勇利的家人親切地和他打招呼，問他需要什麼，要是他的學生也這樣和善就好了。

在愛犬旁邊坐下，維克多拿出手機，滑了滑，點開SOULMATE，一排熟悉的頭像跳出來，風格各異，展現使用者的個性。使用這程式幾個月了，他雖然在上頭遇到一些相談甚歡的對象，卻沒有真正動心的，總覺得少了些什麼。

他點開最上面的貴賓狗頭像 ，狗和馬卡欽有些像，但不是。

_戀愛是什麼滋味呢？_

如果真要說SOULMATE上有誰是他想在現實中見一面的，大概就是小維了吧。這樣有意思的人，即使不會交往，當朋友也不錯。可惜對方似乎不想讓他知道真實身分，更別說見面了，不然他還真想看看小維發現他就是「維克多․尼基福洛夫」時候的表情呢。

小維似乎不在線上，維克多又問了幾個網友，並得到諸如「酸酸甜甜」、「你在作詩嗎？真浪漫」、「像你一樣的滋味」之類的回答，這時他看到小維回覆了。

_……我以為你經驗豐富呢。_

_為什麼這麼說？_

_不是對自己的感情生活有點想法的人，不會給自己取名叫「唐璜」吧。_

小維又敏銳地看出他的心思。維克多再次遺憾，要是小維對滑冰再多點興趣就好了，他就可以和對方談自己對滑冰的想法和追求，或許兩人會因此有不一樣的發展。

_的確談過幾次，不過都分手了。_

_如果勾起你不愉快的回憶，我很抱歉。_

_不要緊，不適合的話，就不要耽誤彼此時間。_

兩人的對話中斷了，維克多正想說些什麼來緩解尷尬氣氛，就見到小維傳來：

_戀愛是什麼滋味呢？_

_這不是我問你的嗎？_

小維真狡猾，老是拿他的問題來反問他。

_但你問了這個問題，我想知道你的想法。_

他的想法嗎？說起來，小維也是第一個反問的人，維克多思考起來。

_是非常快樂的感覺，和戀人在一起很愉快，做什麼事都很開心，是一種滿心歡喜的幸福滋味。_

_是像Eros那樣嗎？快樂之後還是快樂，和戀人共舞直到快樂的盡頭？_

維克多驚訝了下，但想到他曾經傳勇利在溫泉 on ICE滑Eros的影片給小維看過，對方會聯想到也不奇怪；而且在編排節目時，他也的確融入了自己對戀愛的感覺。

_你這麼說也對。_

_是這樣啊……_

_你談過戀愛嗎？_

_只有一次。_

_能告訴我嗎？_

小維大概在猶豫，一陣子過後才見他回答。

_不是很愉快的經驗。我們是因為都喜歡偶像而認識交往的，和她相處的確有很開心的時候，可是後來她要我把對偶像的關注轉到她身上。我覺得很奇怪，這明明是不同的事。最後我們吵了一架，她簡直像變了個人，很強硬地向我進逼，我覺得很不舒服，後來我們就分手了。_

自己好像從沒和戀人吵過架，偶爾對方鬧脾氣，也很快就被他哄好了。兩人在一起只有快樂的回憶。和戀人在一起的時間非常寶貴，怎麼可以浪費時間在不開心的事情上呢？維克多回道：

_或許你們不適合。_

_大概吧，我想，或許我不適合談戀愛。_

_怎麼這麼說呢？戀愛是很美妙的事。有個人一起分享生命的一切很幸福，快樂也會加倍。如果遇到心動的對象，還是試試看吧，也許就會遇到靈魂伴侶呢。_

_戀愛是這麼美好的事嗎？_

_當然_

維克多打字的手頓住，真的是這樣嗎？誠然，他編Eros時是想著表現戀愛中的激情快樂，但戀愛就是這樣的嗎？他也滑過描述悲傷戀情的節目，更別說許多偉大作品描繪的那些心碎戀人了。他還在困惑間，小維已繼續問道：

_你上SOULMATE，是想找到心靈契合的伴侶嗎？_

_對啊，你不是嗎？_

維克多慶幸小維沒繼續在「戀愛的美好」這話題糾纏，他有些怕了小維的直覺和敏銳，總挖出他無法回答的面向。維克多又想起，自己曾對小維說過兩人不會成為靈魂伴侶，當時對方的反應似乎他上SOULMATE並不是為了這件事。

_其實……是因為我的偶像。_

_哦，他也在SOULMATE上嗎？_

_不是，但我的偶像有很多朋友，也一直有交往對象，生活很豐富。我想，也許我該像他一樣多認識一些人，說不定對我的表演也有幫助。_

_哇，你真的很喜歡他呢。_

維克多都想去找出小維的偶像到底是誰了。一個偶像真的有這麼大的能耐，能激勵人去做各種嘗試？他又想到勝生勇利，自己是他的偶像，是否也有類似的效果呢？

_希望我也能這樣幫助我的學生。_

_唐璜的學生是怎樣的人呢？_

_他是個很奇妙的人。明明是他邀請我來當教練的，卻對我很冷淡，可是有時候又很熱情……我也搞不清楚他到底喜不喜歡我。_

_聽起來真的是很奇妙的人呢。不過他一定很喜歡你，才會邀請你當教練的。_

維克多也這麼覺得，但勝生勇利的態度實在讓他摸不透，也不知該如何對待對方，他頭一次遇到這種煩惱。

_我想和他更親近些，你有什麼建議嗎？_

_我也不清楚，我的朋友很少......也許可以聊些他喜歡的東西？或是約他一起出去？_

勝生勇利喜歡的東西......聊豬排飯的構成和各種製作方式嗎？維克多一直很想知道學生的各種情報，可惜勇利不太願意說這些，只能靠他自己觀察。

抬起頭，正好見到勇利的姊姊端菜餚進來，維克多開口：

「真利，長谷津有勇利喜歡去，或是好玩的地方嗎？」

那一天這個日本南方小鎮的海注定成為維克多生命中色彩濃厚的一筆。

在他的學生又一次翹掉練習後，維克多直往對方房間，沒有憤怒的吼叫，沒有失望的嘆氣，而是笑著邀請對方一起去海邊。

廣闊的水面、綿延的沙灘、海鳥的叫聲、潮濕的鹹味牽連起家鄉的回憶，維克多一時感嘆，卻意外成功碰觸到勇利的內心，聽到了對方的過去與真心話。

「誰也沒把這麼弱小的我當作弱者對待。」

原來勇利一直覺得自己很弱小，但維克多並不覺得。他告訴對方自己的想法，並順勢問學生希望自己怎樣對待他。在「父親」、「兄長」等都被否定後，他說了「戀人」。雖是玩笑話，但若是勝生勇利說了「好」，也不是不能用類似的方式試試看，而且他對這人的感覺不差。然而勝生勇利說：

「維克多是維克多就好。」

不是父親，不是兄長，不是朋友，不是任何一種身分，而是「維克多」，維克多作為維克多對待勝生勇利就好。

他心下震動，似乎領悟了一些東西，又似乎只是錯覺，這一閃而過的迷惑很快就被勇利接下來的「我全部都會用滑冰來回報你的！」給驅散了。

那一天家鄉的海注定成為勇利生命中不可磨滅的景色。

或許是廣闊的天地打開了心，或許是連日來逃避對方的罪惡感驅使，在聽到維克多說起自己從沒想過會真的離開聖彼得堡後，勇利也說了在底特律的往事，關於他推開想要安慰他的友人，關於他害怕和身邊的人有太親密的接觸。

或許他對自己的行為是愧疚的，明明知道他人的好意卻怯於接受；或許是維克多如此誠懇，讓他覺得自己必須、也可以放心地回應些什麼。他原只是想告訴對方，自己是這樣弱小的人，只是受到周遭人的厚愛，才有幸做出一些成績，但維克多說了「勇利並不弱小」。

_勝生勇利有些事是維克多做不到的。_

勇利突然就想到唐璜說的話。

黑尾鷗粗嘎的叫聲自天空傳來，勇利抬起頭，鳥兒展翅飛向遙遠的天空，雲緩緩流動，透出一點天光來，天的盡頭是漫無邊際的海。

_來到這裡後，每天早上聽到海鷗的叫聲，就讓我想起聖彼得堡。以前從沒想過自己會真的離開那個地方，也沒注意過海鷗的叫聲之類的，勇利有過這樣的經歷嗎？_

維克多、披集、唐璜……甚至愛麗絲，他們都樂於和他人來往，勇敢踏出安穩舒適的圈子。如果他真的一心追逐維克多，想像他一樣，就不該只因為害怕洩漏自身的不足，就拒絕他人伸出的手。

他已經辦到了為夢想離開熟悉的家鄉。

維克多問勇利希望自己怎樣對待他。勇利從沒想過，他只要維克多在身邊就很開心了，並不奢求對方展現某種態度；聽到「戀人」這詞更是驚嚇，維克多怎麼可能和自己建立那樣親密的關係呢？而且他或許不適合談戀愛。

_戀愛是很美妙的事。有個人一起分享生命的一切很幸福，快樂也會加倍。_

和維克多在一起很快樂，和小優、西郡、披集，以及和愛麗絲在一起的感覺都不一樣。他喜歡看維克多滑冰，讚嘆他的技術和美；喜歡維克多為他編舞，教他四周跳，全心專注在他身上；也喜歡和維克多一起生活在勝生烏托邦，聽他讚揚自家的食物，享受自家的溫泉。能和偶像有這麼多特別的接觸和相處，真是最幸福的事了。

不管勇利同不同意「情聖」對戀愛的看法，唐璜有件事說中了，他 **確實** 想和維克多有些不一樣的連繫，那是他的私心，也是他僅能回報給偶像的。

「維克多是維克多就好！」

他訴說了自己的崇拜之情，又說：

「我全部都會用滑冰來回報你的！」

維克多以「OK，我可是不會手下留情。這就是我的愛。」回應了他的告白，勇利面上不顯，心裡卻踏實了。

踏出去並沒那麼難。

後來某次閒聊中，勇利和唐璜說起這件事。

_我和偶像一起出去了。_

_WOW~恭喜，怎麼樣？_

_很......難形容我的心情。偶像是很和善的人，他真心想幫我。啊，我好像沒說過，我幸運得到了他的指導。_

_那真是太棒了！必須再次說聲恭喜了！_

看著螢幕上接連出現的「恭喜」，勇利彎起嘴角，卻也有淡淡的悵惘。

他已經不年輕了，技術不是頂尖，也不是非常有才能的人。

雖然得到一心嚮往的維克多的指導，但能走到哪裡，他仍沒有信心；接下來的賽季，也不知道新的自己能拿到什麼。

即使如此，也沒有退路了。

從全世界粉絲手中奪走維克多，他很抱歉，但他會用完美的表現來證明，維克多這麼做是有意義的。

春去夏來，然後夏天慢慢邁入尾聲，勇利的最後一個賽季開始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOI三周年！
> 
> 作為應景和祝賀，特別更到兩人關係展開新一頁的段落～


	11. Chapter 11

睽違將近一年重新踏上國際舞台，對勇利來說最大的變化，莫過於身邊多了維克多。

在日本的時候還沒有這樣強烈的感受，即使有為維克多而來的人，多半也只是崇拜，或是想獲得新聞的媒體，偶有困擾但並無惡意，家鄉的人們更是支持勇利，為他能得到「似乎很厲害的人」指導而開心。然而離開本國，進入陌生的土地，出現在勇利面前的每一個人都在提醒他，搶走維克多是多麼不應該的事。

一踏進會場，選手、教練……相關人士的目光都聚集在維克多身上，對勇利的態度若不是無視，便是打量中帶著挑剔與懷疑。

_這個人憑什麼得到維克多的關注？_

_很快就會被維克多拋棄了吧？_

_就算維克多玩膩了，也不是他的問題，是因為對方沒有魅力，雖然那個人是有點可憐啦。_

連維克多的教練也說，維克多只是在玩當教練的辦家家酒遊戲。

勇利當然知道維克多不是在玩遊戲。只是在玩的人不會努力和他交流，用心指導和調整他的技術，認真替他思考如何獲勝……好吧，維克多在當教練上確實有一些不那麼妥當的行為，但勇利不在乎。

勇利在乎的是維克多是不是也那樣想？是不是覺得他的魅力不夠？或是都這樣努力地教他了，勇利還是能力不足？看著維克多和其他教練及選手談笑風生，整個會場沒有他不認識的人，沒有人不對他露出笑容，勇利再次意識到，維克多果然是世界級的選手，現世傳奇，和自己完全不是同個等級的；他心中甚至不由自主地冒出，花滑世界只需要維克多，自己是多餘的想法。

出發來比賽前，勇利想了很久，最後還是和唐璜說：

_我接下來要開始比賽了。_

_哇喔，要和偶像競技嗎？_

勇利盡力不去想關於維克多重新回到賽場上的事。

_我希望能夠如此。_

_我喜歡有志氣的人。_

自己是有志氣的人嗎？也許是吧。雖然不會一直將要拿到金牌掛在嘴邊，卻從來沒有一刻不是以金牌為目標努力著；雖然崇拜維克多，比起簽名或合照，卻更想和他說，我是你的對手。

即使是現在，他依舊希望能對維克多說這句話。

看到好友披集的表演後，勇利心中有什麼被觸動了。

披集滑的是〈Shall We Stake 〉，出自一部主角是泰國人，又使用滑冰題材的電影。勇利以前就聽朋友說過，這部電影對他有特殊意義，總有一天他要滑電影中的曲子。

在這賽季選用這首曲子打造節目，披集肯定有一些想法吧？或許就是他對自己的挑戰。

雖然兩人已不在一起滑冰了，但好友的決心依然給了勇利激勵。

輪到勇利上場的時候，維克多靠在檔板上對他說：

「想像著豬排飯和美女來誘惑我的階段已經結束了，勇利可以靠自己的魅力來戰鬥。」

他的手指有意無意地摩擦勇利的手背，製造曖昧挑逗的氛圍。勇利望著對方，腦中浮現先前所見的種種。

對維克多來說，勇利至今所做的一切都只是模擬和練習，現在是練習結束，展示成果的時候；但對勇利來說，每一步都是挑戰，沒有階段之分，都是邁向目標的同一條路。

靠自己的魅力戰鬥，然而他要誘惑誰呢？

維克多望著他的目光似笑非笑，嘴角微揚，似乎十分肯定勇利一定會有好表現。

眼前的這個人是Living Legend ，是勇利的偶像和教練，是他競技生涯的起點和終點。

那些自他來到這裡以來一直喧囂的疑懼、迷惘和不安在這一刻匯集成前所未有的壓力，然後戛然而止，取而代之的是燃起的鬥志及躁動的興奮。

_我全部都會用滑冰來回報你的！_

勇利猛然回握維克多的手，頭向前，抵住對方額頭。

「絕對，不要把目光從我身上移開！」

興奮在他滑向場中央時達到高潮。

短節目第一是勇利完全沒料到的結果。

結果出來的那一刻，興奮退去，取而代之的是熟悉的恐懼，勇利整個人彷彿洩了氣的皮球，場上的鬥志消失得無影無蹤。

他從來不習慣「第一」這個位置，不只是因為這個位置會讓人直盯著自己瞧，也意味著他有機會奪得金牌——也就是說，如果勇利又搞砸了，那就再次證明一切都是他的問題了，畢竟前面有這麼大的領先優勢不是嗎？明明有這麼好的機會卻仍無法掌握，那正說明了勇利能力不夠，沒有實力，領先只是一時的幸運而已。

更糟糕的是維克多完全無法理解他的焦慮。Living Legend 教練只不斷以各種近乎玩鬧的方式要他冷靜下來。一會兒趴到他身上要他睡覺，一會兒說比完賽要去吃大餐，一會兒又說六分鐘練習時禁止跳躍——上場前怎麼可能不試試跳躍！他又不是維克多，對四周跳已經熟悉到閉著眼睛都能在冰上連續做好幾個四周跳連跳了！

勇利必須找個方式分散注意力，他藉口上廁所擺脫了維克多，躲在小隔間裡打開了SOULMATE。

勇利真是一再挑戰維克多認識的世界。

維克多實在無法理解，明明有領先優勢，勇利怎麼好像壓力更大了？當然臨陣輕敵是大忌，適度的戒慎恐懼是必要的，但勇利反應也太大了，竟然還搞到一夜沒睡，這樣怎麼用最好的狀態去比賽？他身為教練，想方設法地要讓勇利放鬆，卻也沒效果，對方甚至還不聽他的話，在六分鐘練習時做了跳躍——還失敗了。這會兒又說要上廁所，一下子就不見蹤影了。

就在這時，維克多手機傳來震動，他拿出手機一看，螢幕上顯示You've Got Message!在勇利比賽的重要時刻，維克多不想為交友軟體分心，但他看到傳訊息來的是小維，想了想，還是打開了SOULMATE。

_我領先了。_

_那真是太好了！_

_我覺得壓力很大。_

維克多立刻就想到了他的學生。

_領先不是有優勢，該覺得壓力小些了，怎麼反而壓力更大了？_

_我怕辜負大家的期待。_

看來小維是很在意外界看法的人。維克多想到身邊無論是教練、夥伴還是觀眾，也對他有很多期待，而這些期待總是激起他的鬥志。想要做得更好，超越大家的想像，讓大家驚喜。期待對他來說，與其說是壓力，不如說是激勵。

_大家只是相信你。_

小維停了很久沒有回應，維克多正想著，也許對方開始比賽了，就看到小維回覆：

_如果我又搞砸了，就會失去重要的人。_

維克多很吃驚，沒想到小維身上背負著這麼沉重的事。

_怎麼說呢？_

_很多人覺得我沒資格得到偶像的指導，如果這次表現不好，偶像可能就不會指導我了。_

_聽起來確實很嚴重，你的偶像也這麼說嗎？_

_沒有，但我擔心他這樣想。_

如果是維克多自己，絕對會先去弄清楚，而不是胡亂猜測，只是小維似乎不是這種個性。

_或許對方從沒這樣想過。總之先放寬心，專注在眼前的比賽上吧！_

_我會連累他。_

_什麼？_

_偶像來指導我受到了很多批評，如果我表現不好，就證明大家說的沒錯，偶像來指導我是浪費時間，我沒那個能力，還讓偶像放棄了他的競技生涯。_

看來小維真的壓力很大，可是隔著螢幕，維克多也無法做什麼，只能盡力安慰和鼓勵他。

_不要想這麼多，先專心眼前的比賽吧。只要發揮出自己的實力，這些都不是問題。想想你過去的努力！而且這次確實是準備好才來挑戰的吧？現在領先就是最好的證明，你沒問題的！_

小維又安靜了。維克多等了一會兒，想著時間似乎差不多了，是不是該去找勇利，卻又放不下手機另一頭的人，正在兩難間，螢幕上出現一段話。

_不好意思我有事先離開了。_

勇利放下手機，閉上眼，深深呼出一口氣。然而焦慮仍如潛伏暗處的鬼魅，如影隨形，蠢蠢欲動地跟著他，伺機把他拖入黑暗中，一點都沒減輕的跡象。

自己真是太蠢了，怎麼會覺得找唐璜就能解決問題呢？難道他忘了對方之前才讓他更沮喪嗎？

他也知道大家相信他，該放寬心，不要想其他事，可是他做不到。只要想到自己可能背叛大家的信任，心口就緊縮得無法呼吸。

眼看比賽時間一分一秒地逼近，勇利再也不能躲在這裡，必須出去面對維克多和冰面了。

他只能靠自己了。


	12. Chapter 12

這邊也有一個要鼓勵的人。

看著彷彿整個人剛從黑暗泥沼中被挖出來的學生，維克多眉頭皺得更深了。

勇利恐怕不是去上廁所，而是躲起來偷看比賽直播或網路評論吧？他並不反對上場前看其他選手的表現，在高度競爭的氛圍下，或許能受到不一樣的刺激，獲得其他時候無法得到的成長，只是勇利顯然不適合這種方式。

一回頭，發現幾台攝影機正對著他們，維克多心下一驚，忙將學生帶離。勇利對此卻似無所覺，一路上沉浸在自己的情緒裡，到了地下停車場，也抓著耳機，一會兒睜大眼，一會兒張著嘴巴喃喃自語，彷彿是依著上頭隱隱約約傳來的聲響震動活動的木偶；好不容易聽進他的話，開始暖身了，那些模模糊糊的聲響卻突然擴大成歡聲雷動，似乎是勇利的前冰場夥伴披集有了非常好的表現——這讓勇利的焦慮瞬間擴大到將其吞噬的地步。見到學生抓著耳機，整個人驚慌失措的樣子，維克多一個箭步跨上前，伸手摀住對方的耳朵，喊：

「不要聽！」

勇利驚愕地望著他，他見到學生眼中的憂懼和眼下的烏青。寂靜的地下室只剩下兩人的呼吸聲，勇利眼神幾番游移，最後撥開他的手，囁嚅著說：

「維克多……差不多該到我們了……該回去了吧？」

維克多仍沉浸在自己的思緒裡。他不明白勇利為什麼這麼容易受到影響？如果是剛升入成年組，還不習慣大賽氛圍的選手還可以理解，但勇利不僅已升入成年組多年，反應也不像只是單純受到其他選手影響。他想起克里斯說過勇利有跳躍問題，勇利自己也提過，因為沒自信，所以即使是練習時成功機率已經很高的跳躍，到了大賽時依舊會失常。

從最近幾場比賽勇利的表現，他原以為對方已經慢慢克服這個問題了。

似乎是見他許久沒有反應，勇利從他面前退開，逕自向出口走去。維克多站在原地，心中反覆思索著一個問題：要說些什麼，才能讓勇利振作起來，奮力迎接馬上就要到來的比賽呢？

一個念頭就這麼冒出來：如果對自己這麼沒信心，心靈這麼纖細易碎的話，那乾脆一次打碎，置之死地而後生好了。

他說出了禁句。

維克多記得，小時候自己曾經不小心打破家裡的魚缸，當時幾隻小魚在碎玻璃與殘水之間蹦跳掙扎的模樣， 至今仍令他印象深刻。

現在的勇利卻像那魚缸，原以為只是一絲裂縫，稍稍滲出水流，還來得及堵上，裂縫卻在措手不及間擴大崩解成碎片，伴隨一發不可收拾的大水。

「為什麼……現在要說這種試探的話呢……」

「我已經習慣輸了被批評被指責了，可是這次會連累到維克多，所以心裡一直很不安，擔心你是不是一直有辭掉教練的想法。」

「你要比我更相信我會贏啊！沉默也好，陪在我身邊不要離開啊！」

帶著哭泣聲，如潮水般朝他湧來的話語，淹沒了所有的辯解和安撫。與其說是指責，不如說是哀求。

維克多整個人都愣住了。

不知道是如何離開地下停車場的，也不知道何時開始腦中亂哄哄地迴盪著一些話。

_很多人覺得我沒資格得到偶像的指導，如果這次表現不好，偶像可能就不會指導我了。_

_我覺得壓力很大。_

_如果我又搞砸了，就會失去重要的人。_

只是「 **引咎辭去教練的反話刺激** 」就激起這麼大的反彈，他在勇利心中，就是這樣重要的存在嗎？和小維的偶像對小維的意義一樣，是支持對方競技的力量嗎？維克多一直知道勇利很崇拜自己，但不清楚竟是這麼重的份量。

_你要比我更相信我會贏啊！沉默也好，陪在我身邊不要離開啊！_

_我已經習慣輸了被批評被指責了，可是這次會連累到維克多，所以心裡一直很不安，擔心你是不是一直有辭掉教練的想法。_

_為什麼……現在要說這種試探的話呢……_

小維對於自己表現不好的憂懼，就是如此巨大嗎？自己對他說的話，是不是也像傷害到勇利一樣，傷害到他了？小維是不是也像勇利信賴著他一樣，祈求著他的幫助呢？

維克多不曾見過小維，但此時小維的形象和勇利疊合在一起，勇利的聲音說著小維的話，小維的頭像成為勇利的臉，他在這一刻發現，勇利和小維竟有許多相似處。

SOULMATE真的如此神奇，配給他的就是現實中他在意的類型？

踏入冰場後，這些問題仍在維克多腦中揮之不去。

勇利和小維，他們都有令他在意的地方，而他們也將自己當成依賴的對象，企求他的幫助。維克多從來沒被人這樣注視著，尤其是勇利，他一時間竟不知如何回應那份情感。

這和他過去接觸過的粉絲、後輩、對手、朋友、戀人都不一樣。勇利本身就夠令他在意了：擁有與他不同的花滑天賦，將他的節目詮釋出新風味，本人也和他的表演一樣有意思。那麼喜歡他，一開始卻表現得很冷淡；說開後就全心投入練習，想要用滑冰來回報他。

口中說著喜歡維克多的人很多，但第一次有人用他最重視的滑冰來表達對他的喜愛，當中包含的不僅僅是崇拜或對花滑的熱情，而是在那之上，一種維克多現在說不出的東西，和他看到勇利模仿時相似的感受。

有些東西在心中閃過，像飛鳥掠過水面，快速而不留痕跡，又似乎只是鳥飛過的影子，卻是他一直以來所追尋的。維克多還來不及理出個頭緒，勇利便要上場了，上場前還亂扔衛生紙，莫名其妙地戳他的髮旋，拍他的頭。

這個人真是太奇怪了！

這些情緒很快就消融在勇利的表演裡，維克多見到了魔法。

那些美麗的跳躍、旋轉、步法和滑行如煙花般接連展現在他面前，轉瞬即逝卻又深深刻在記憶裡。他看著勇利流水般滑過冰面，手足伸展舞動，優美的模樣和那個在地下室一把鼻涕一把眼淚地控訴他的青年完全判若兩人。他為他的每一個成功表現欣喜讚嘆，為他的每一次失誤緊張扼腕，隨著他的動作呼吸屏息，深深進入青年打造的魔幻世界裡。

驚喜還不只這些，和模仿《伴我》一樣，勇利再次做出令他驚訝的表現。

那個憑空出現的後內點冰四周跳如此流暢自然，輕鬆到達規定周數，甚至連摔倒再爬起都如此一氣呵成，一點也不像是從未針對比賽練習，從未合過樂，第一次出現在競賽中，在節目的最後挑戰的高難度跳躍。

維克多覺得心臟蹦跳得快要爆裂了。


	13. Chapter 13

_ 對不起。 _

_ ？為什麼突然道歉？ _

_ 之前我說的那些話......很不恰當，是不是反而刺激到你了？ _

唐璜竟然向他道歉，勇利很驚奇，他以為唐璜永遠都想不到這些呢。

_ 沒有的事，我知道你想鼓勵我。 _

_ 我很不擅長安慰人，如果傷到你了，一定要和我說！ _

唐璜究竟吃錯了什麼藥？的確之前他因為唐璜的話而更加沮喪，但事情都過去了，而且……勇利臉有些熱，他和維克多的關係有了超乎想像的進展。

他至今仍沒有勇氣去詢問維克多在他離開冰場時，撲過來那吻的意思。賽事進行期間氣氛太熱烈，他整個人都暈呼呼的；銀牌和興奮的維克多也太過虛幻，像夢一樣不真實。

勇利手指不由自主地撫上嘴唇，彷彿這樣就可以喚回些什麼。維克多的唇是什麼味道呢？那時太混亂了，自己只想著剛剛的表現是否讓維克多滿意，完全沒反應過來剛才被吻了。

也許那吻只是激動之下的產物，聽說西方人會以吻來打招呼，只是不知道這吻是否包含嘴唇。他略感抱歉地想起和愛麗絲的吻。女孩的唇柔軟清新，像是春天的棉花糖，香甜的讓人彷彿看到萬里晴空，但也僅止於此。他們總是在適當的時候分開，彼此相視一笑。女孩的臉上有紅暈，他則是腦袋鬧哄哄的，不知道下一步該做什麼。

如果和維克多的吻延長下去，會發生什麼事呢？勇利驚恐地發現，他對維克多的崇拜似乎正在往危險的方向偏移。

為了擺脫這種想法，他連忙打字：

_ 真的沒事，而且我和偶像說開了，偶像並沒想離開我。 _

_ 那真是太好了！ _

勇利腦中卻浮現自己哭出來時，維克多那手足無措的模樣。能見到維克多的這一面，也算是意外收穫吧？勇利絕不會承認，後來他偷偷回味了這幕好幾次。

維克多其實很好玩，對外形象強大、冷靜又有自信，卻因為他一哭就慌了手腳，一點都不像面對困境與鏡頭都泰然自若的人。明明容易玻璃心碎、愛哭是他的老問題，維克多早該知道，不要慌張，拿出好辦法安撫自己才對，卻馬上就收回剛說出口的話，還道歉，這樣不就失去用反話刺激他的目的了嗎？這麼容易被學生的情緒帶著跑，怎麼當個好教練呢？

對於維克多說要辭去教練、甚至用這個來試探他，勇利是很生氣的。維克多怎麼可以在那麼重要的時刻說那種話！就算不稱職也太過頭了吧！然而，他還是不願意失去維克多這個教練。在節目最後挑戰後內點冰四周跳，也是想告訴維克多，不必擔心，他可以的，他能頂住壓力，他能發揮實力，他能超越維克多的想像！

勇利內心澎湃，彷彿又回到了那個晚上。

_ 我發揮了練習的成果，得到不錯的成績。 _

_ Wow, 真想看看！ _

_ 有機會會的。 _

其實搞不好唐璜已經看到了，不知道什麼時候又會拿來詢問本人的感想呢。勇利一邊胡思亂想著，一邊繼續回道：

_ 而且偶像其實是個有趣的人呢。我向他鬧了些脾氣，結果他竟然就驚慌失措地向我道歉了，完全和他平常給人的形象不一樣呢。 _

_ 哦，古希臘雕像先生脫下神明的光環，走入凡間了嗎？ _

古希臘雕像先生......勇利這才想起自己先前曾用類似的話來形容維克多，沒想到竟被唐璜拿來稱呼了。想起維克多在冰上的優雅模樣，他又覺得這個稱呼太僵硬了。

_ 哪有這麼誇張，偶像本來就很隨和。 _

_ 哈哈小迷弟開始幫偶像辯護了嗎？你描述的偶像真的很厲害、無所不能，就像神一樣啊。 _

勇利很想回「偶像本來就無所不能」 ，但這簡直就像是在附和「小迷弟」這個稱呼一樣，同時看到唐璜這樣說自己，不知為何，他臉有些熱。

_ 你不也是維克多的瘋狂粉絲，維克多在你眼裡，不也很棒嗎？ _

_ 原來你是這樣看我的嗎？維克多的瘋狂粉絲？確實呢，我敢說全世界沒有人比我更愛他了。 _

勇利差點就喊「決鬥吧！」但馬上就反應過來自己這樣真是太幼稚了！幹嘛跟唐璜一般見識？而且唐璜能像他一樣，得到維克多的指導，有維克多陪在身邊嗎？這樣想著，他不僅平靜下來，還生出幾分優越感。

他的思緒再度回到大獎賽。勇利覺得自己彷彿受到仙女祝福之吻的平凡人，從此之後見到的世界就變了。賽後採訪、表演滑和晚宴期間，維克多不斷說他的好話，行為也比之前更加親暱。即使回到長谷津，不稱職的教練也依舊古怪，勇利懷疑維克多是不是在那時接到撰寫勝生勇利觀察日記之類的委託，而且報酬不少。時常他一回頭，就見到維克多一臉沉思地望著他，那表情甚至比練習時還肅穆幾分，發現他的動作後，卻又迅速回復成親和模樣，彷彿勇利先前所見只是錯覺。

他忍不住問唐璜：

_ 如果有個人一直偷看你，你覺得他是什麼意思？ _

_ 是認識的人嗎？ _

_ 對。 _

_ 除此之外他還做了什麼嗎？ _

_ 他 _

勇利打了字，又消除，又再打，如此來來回回許久，他覺得自己彷彿是平底鍋上的魚，渾身滾燙又煎熬。

_ 他吻了我。 _

_ 哇 _

唐璜回覆得很快。

_ 他一定暗戀你。 _

勇利腦中轟然一聲，整個人似乎要爆裂開來。維克多暗戀他？怎麼可能？他們只是教練和學生，那個吻只是禮貌上的！

_ 不可能！我們那時才剛吵過架！ _

_ 那不正是個示好求和的吻嗎？大吵一架後用一個吻結束，從此和好，哇喔～好浪漫～ _

螢幕瞬間被唐璜傳過來的飄動又砰砰跳的大紅色和粉紅色愛心佔滿，勇利頭昏腦脹。唐璜絕對想岔了！當時才不是這種情況！他想辯駁，卻不知從何說起，而唐璜的速度更快，勇利彷彿都可以聽到對方批哩啪啦打鍵盤的聲音。

_ 他一定喜歡你。我經驗豐富，相信我準沒錯！ _

勇利倉皇逃離了SOULMATE。唐璜之後還說了一堆諸如「試試看嘛，也許他就是你的靈魂伴侶呢」、「你也很在意他？那不就是兩情相悅？還等什麼快衝啊！」之類的胡話。維克多喜歡他？怎麼可能？等著當他靈魂伴侶的人可以從聖彼得堡排到海嵾威，再排回來，維克多怎麼可能喜歡他！

然而他可以逃離交友程式，卻逃離不了維克多，尤其大獎賽俄羅斯站的時間又近了，他和維克多都有共識必須加緊練習，改進中國站不足的地方。即使不斷告訴自己該專心在即將到來的比賽上，勇利卻無法不注意到維克多靠近指導他時，那如最高級絲綢閃閃發亮的銀髮、精雕細琢的五官、寶石般的雙眸、櫻花般的唇。他的氣息是早春略帶涼意的風，他的聲音落在冰上有不一樣的音色……

Stop! Stop! 都是唐璜的錯！沒事說維克多喜歡他、維克多是古希臘雕像！

勇利一邊阻止自己繼續觀察維克多是不是真的像雕像一樣完美，一邊覺得自己再這樣過度燃燒下去，還沒到莫斯科就會力竭而死，或在俄羅斯站從頭摔到尾，或因力盡而凍死在北方大陸上寒冷的夜裡。

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

勝生勇利真的很奇怪。

觀察兩個星期後，維克多得出這個結論。

大獎賽中國站後，他對自己在勇利心中的份量有了全新的認知，受那份無以名狀的情感感染，他也熱切地想回應勇利。不論是面對媒體還是本人，他都不吝於表達自己的支持，然而這份支持似乎出了什麼差錯，沒能好好地傳到勇利心中。

每當他想擁抱學生、誇句「幹得好」時，對方要不是渾身僵硬，要不就是勉強接受後，再禮貌又迅速地退開，讓維克多覺得，自己是不是又在什麼時候碰裂那顆玻璃心了。

或許是他的表達方式不夠清楚，以致於勇利沒接收到他的訊息？維克多向來是個想說什麼就說什麼的人。一次練習後，他鼓勵學生。

「我想成為勇利的力量。」

勇利飛快滑開的模樣簡直像自己說了什麼要殺死他的話。維克多有些沮喪，卻也忍不住想，若勇利在比賽時也能展現如此高超的技巧，金牌絕對唾手可得。

維克多原以為學生會向先前一樣逃得不見人影，沒想到勇利在冰場另一端磨蹭了一陣，最後還是扭扭捏捏地滑過來。

「維克多說的是真的嗎？」

「什麼？」

勇利別開頭。

「想......成為我的力量。」

原來勇利問的是這件事。維克多笑瞇了眼。

「當然，勇利是我最重要的學生，我希望能給勇利最大的支持。」

他又說錯話了嗎？為什麼勇利看起來很沮喪？這些話應該沒問題吧。維克多一手抵在唇前，不解地望著學生。

「勇利有什麼事都可以對我說。」

「不……沒什麼。」

明明整個人都被陰影籠罩，看起來就和中國站的情形一樣糟糕，這樣真的沒問題嗎？

自己果然只是自作多情。

看著螢幕上一堆蘇聯領導人親吻各國政要的畫面，一旁說明寫著「接吻是俄羅斯人的傳統禮節」，勇利手指漫無目的地點擊，彷彿這樣就可以消除內心的羞愧。

維克多都說了，自己只是他的「學生」。不稱職的教練說著這話時，沒有任何遲疑，真誠地望著他，身上發著聖潔的光輝，襯得勇利的小心思是多麼邪惡汙穢。

勇利為自己曾因唐璜的胡說八道有那麼一刻感到開心而慚愧得想找個洞鑽進去。

幸好自己沒真的做出傻事，否則他都不知道要怎麼面對維克多了。

_你誤會了，對方只是把我當成普通朋友。_

看到小維的話，維克多往上滑了滑，才想起有這麼一件事，看來小維向對方告白了。他快速輸入。

_我搞錯了嗎？真是抱歉。_

_沒關係，只是我想太多了。_

_你真的喜歡他？_

小維過了很久才回應。

_可能吧，聽到他可能喜歡我，我是有點高興的。_

維克多真的感到歉疚了。

_對不起，讓你誤會了。_

_不會，只是有一點而已，而且一般人都會以為吻是有那個意思吧，趁早弄清楚也好。_

小維真是個豁達又明理的人，維克多對小維的好感又上升了。

_對方這麼混蛋，錯過你是他的損失，也不用再傷心難過了。_

_嗯，我知道。對方也沒錯，感情的事不能強求。_

_你會遇到更好的，說不定就在SOULMATE 上呢。_

_你會遇到更好的，說不定就在SOULMATE 上呢。_

勇利看著唐璜這段話，想起當初使用SOULMATE 的原因，不禁苦笑。

不說他本來就不是為了找對象才上SOULMATE，直到現在，他在SOULMATE 上也只有唐璜一個朋友，當初的目標可以說是澈底失敗了；再說句不誇張的，要不是有唐璜，勇利說不定早就刪掉程式了。

看著那似曾相識的貴賓狗頭像，勇利關掉了SOULMATE 。還是好好準備大獎賽吧，這是他為數不多能發揮所長的機會了。

勇利延續在中國站的魔法，在莫斯科再次刷出個人最佳得分，那精彩的表現令維克多驕傲地想抱著他轉圈，大聲唱歌，最後他選擇在K&C區跪下來，捧起王子的腳，親吻冰鞋，比他自己得了高分更興奮。

尤其當他想到勇利如何在漫天蓋地的「維克多」的喊聲中，拉住他的領帶，在他耳邊告訴他比賽就要開始，必須將目光放在他身上，更覺得世界只剩下他們兩人。

勝生勇利真是個奇妙又令人移不開視線的傢伙。

維克多本來以為馬上就要和勇利贏來兩人的第一面金牌，卻在這時接到馬卡欽偷吃噎到，正在進行手術的消息。

一邊是一直以來陪伴的家人，一邊是關係漸入佳境，正展開新篇章的學生，維克多霎時如被兩股麻繩絞拉著，無論偏向哪邊都是撕心裂肺。正當他愣在原地，不知所措時，勇利開口了。

「維克多，你現在立刻回日本。」

他的學生一手抓著手機，一手握拳，氣勢洶洶地喊：

「明天的自由滑，我會一個人戰鬥的！」

你沒問題嗎？維克多心中浮現這個念頭。

勇利雖然一副強勢、很有把握的樣子，但維克多看得出學生不敢直視他，語調不穩，動作也很僵硬，只是在裝模作樣。馬卡欽當然重要，但他也無法就這樣拋下勇利。

勇利卻展現維克多從未見過的固執，不管維克多如何表達他的擔憂，勇利只是反覆說著：

「馬卡欽需要你。」

「我沒問題的。」

「你不回去的話……」

沒自信的反倒變成維克多。維克多知道他該信任他的學生，一切都會沒事的。然而看著強作鎮定的勇利，那個「好」字卻怎樣也說不出口。

觀眾、選手和工作人員從他們身邊走過，陸續離開比賽會場，莫斯科將邁入夜晚。

他沒時間猶豫，馬卡欽和班機都不等人。

曾幾何時，有那麼一個人如此需要他，而他恐懼自己不在對方身邊？


	15. Chapter 15

維克多親愛的教練解決了這個難題，他也只相信雅可夫了。在把勇利交給老教練後，他趕搭最近一班班機，往日本去了。

到了日本，情況並沒有比較好。真利來接他時，告訴他雖然手術成功，但馬卡欽年紀大了，醫生說還不能放心，必須再留院觀察。看著虛弱無力的狗兒，維克多恨自己沒陪在愛犬身邊。他蹲下來，撫摸躺在籠中的馬卡欽，狗兒毫無反應。這小混蛋什麼時候這麼安靜乖巧了？維克多感受著手掌下微弱起伏的溫暖，有股想哭的衝動。

他想抱抱馬卡欽，但不適宜，只能一手放在膝上，撐住自己，另一手繼續撫摸愛犬。他覺得很冷，比在俄羅斯的時候還要冷。萬一馬卡欽沒能度過難關……

維克多搖搖頭，禁止自己再想下去。他想著遠方的勇利，不知道他現在怎麼樣了，能順利進入大獎賽決賽嗎？雅可夫能看出勇利的弱處，指導他，將他調整到最佳狀態嗎？勇利能像信任自己一樣信任雅可夫嗎？越想，只是越迷茫。

會客時間到了，維克多不得不離開醫院。他拒絕了真利載他的提議，沒回勝生烏托邦，而是一個人漫無目的地走在長谷津的街上。周遭燈火一一亮起來，他又想到馬卡欽獨自在醫院；再算算時間，勇利也該開始比賽了。

他不在他們身邊。

彷彿回應他的所思所想，冰之城堡出現在他的視線內，維克多猶豫了下，走了進去。

大概是因為已接近關門時間，冰場內沒幾個人，不過優子仍大方表示，維克多想待多久都可以。他借了雙冰鞋。一般來說，維克多不會穿不是自己的鞋子，畢竟對滑冰選手來說，沒有什麼比那雙腳更需要謹慎對待了，更何況還是租用、不知被多少人穿過，有太多不確定因素的公用冰鞋。然而維克多現在太想接觸冰面了，完全顧不上這些。

租用的冰鞋果然不稱腳，維克多滑得磕磕絆絆，從冰面到腳都不對勁，早已熟悉駕馭的領地變成礫石遍布的沙土，又像滿是泥濘的土地，每一步都有東西纏、拖著他的腳，腳下沉重，寸步難行。維克多數次閃過「別滑了吧」的念頭，卻又不知道若停下腳步，他該去哪兒。

直到不久前在這個冰場，看著勇利滑規定圖形的畫面迸進他腦裡。

青年安靜、緩慢地滑著，單足，轉體，變換步法，眼神專注，似乎世界上只剩下他一人。冰面閃著瑩白的光，彷彿守護王子的魔法。

_勇利一旦感到不安，就想要練習。_

感到不安嗎？

奇異地，維克多紛亂的心平靜了下來，雖然腳下動作還是難以掌握，但他知道那是鞋子的緣故。既然不是合腳的鞋，那就別勉強了吧。他滑到旁邊，靠在護欄上，滑開了手機。

勇利踏進比賽會場前，滑開了手機。

一整天他已經重複這個行為很多次，他想，維克多也許會告訴他關於馬卡欽的恢復狀況，但除了維克多到日本下機後發的短訊，以及稍早告訴他馬卡欽沒事了，放心比賽的訊息外，什麼也沒有。

完全不夠。

他不死心，又打開了維克多的各個SNS帳號，同樣沒有動靜，只有稍早維克多轉發的各種關於勇利短節目表現如何亮眼的報導。

勇利長噓一口氣，關上了手機。

真利也告訴他馬卡欽沒事，因此若說這是勇利頻繁察看手機的理由，太過牽強。事實上，勇利十分清楚自己想收到消息，不只是因為擔心馬卡欽，更重要的是，他需要來自維克多的話語。

早上的公開練習沒什麼大問題，或者說，勇利不知道如何向雅可夫說明自己練習時感到不順的地方。不過，老教練一臉嚴肅地盯了他全場，最後也沒說什麼，應該……沒問題吧？

勇利正在猶豫是不是換自己給維克多發訊息，手機震動起來，他一陣欣喜，連忙打開。

You've Got Message!

維克多先傳訊給勇利，告訴他馬卡欽沒事，不用擔心，安心比賽吧！然後開始翻起自己的親友群。

他想找個人說話，但勇利要比賽，雅可夫則帶著勇利、尤里在備戰，都不能打擾；傳訊息給冰場好友，卻無人回應，大概是在練習或看比賽吧。好不容易伊萬回覆了，也替他焦急，但人遠在聖彼得堡，也無法做些什麼，甚至連安慰的力道都弱了好幾分。

維克多從沒這麼迫切地想要有個人在他身旁，可以抱住他，讓他握住他的手，對他說沒事的。他本來以為自己已經習慣一個人面對這些，卻原來都是因為有馬卡欽在他身邊。

如果......如果......

他深吸一口氣，冰場涼冷的空氣讓他冷靜了些。馬卡欽會沒事的，大狗只是需要休息。

一個貴賓狗的頭像竄進他腦中。

對了，小維！小維是日本人！現在應該有空，維克多立刻打開SOULMATE。

_在嗎？_

_出了點事，我現在很亂。_

_你能陪陪我嗎？_

傳訊息的是唐璜。

勇利先是失望，接著猶豫要不要點開，他可沒忘記先前尋求唐璜幫助的結果，而且這次維克多不在他身邊。

這麼重要的比賽，還是不要冒險吧。

大概只是唐璜看到什麼有趣的東西想和他分享，比賽後再看也可以。

他答應過維克多，一個人也會好好戰鬥。

勇利關上手機，踏進比賽會場。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 諸岡主播說勇利公開練習時，似乎和雅可夫沒什麼對話→比賽後雅可夫問勇利為何沒做跳躍失敗的練習  
> →推測勇利公開練習時，至少外表看起來大致順利吧，不然諸岡主播或雅可夫應該會有所反應。


	16. Chapter 16

小維沒有回應。

維克多等了許久，沒等到任何訊息，只能按下焦躁，收起手機，還了冰鞋，強笑著和優子道別，往勝生烏托邦走去。

勇利家人因為工作關係，這次無法在第一時間為他加油。維克多一個人縮在被窩中，看著網路直播中小小的學生。不過一天沒見，他卻覺得青年瘦了許多，精神也不好，下意識地想抱緊懷中的馬卡欽，卻落了個空。

視線再回到螢幕上，卻見到勇利第一個跳躍就出現失誤，維克多拿著手機的手縮緊。

別緊張，只是剛開始，還沒進入狀況而已，很多選手都會這樣，勇利說他會好好戰鬥，自己該相信他。

那個失誤卻彷彿厄運到來的預告，勇利接下來的表現也一團糟。跳躍差錯連連，旋轉定級不佳，連滑行都似乎搖搖欲墜，每一個動作都達不到正分標準。維克多看得不敢呼吸，下意識地想轉開視線。

不可以，他告訴自己。即使如此，那些來自心底的呼喊卻喧鬧得幾乎要蓋過的現場不佳的收音。

_那些自己一個人會好好戰鬥的話，只是要讓他能安心回來陪馬卡欽而已。_

_勇利也需要他的吧。_

_為什麼我不在他身邊？_

_這傢伙把重要的比賽當成什麼了？_

_為什麼在他最需要我的時候，我無法給他幫助_ ？

_如果就這樣結束的話，我要怎麼見他？_

維克多制止了那些負面想法，強迫自己心無雜念地看著學生。勇利正在努力，身為教練，他必須相信他。

他向來不相信奇蹟。在他看來，那些出乎意料的美好結局，本質仍不脫努力和天賦，與神的恩賜無關。然而此時此刻，他不禁祈求神賜予他力量，讓他能飛奔到勇利身邊，能將這份支持傳達給他最愛的學生。

或許世上果真有神，在維克多屏息地注視下，勇利漸漸恢復穩定。從那個阿克塞爾三周跳開始，像是春風吹入荒敗的大地，溫柔地喚醒枯槁的生命，萬物復甦，勇利的動作一點一點地好了起來；到了倒數第二個勾手三周跳接後外點冰三周跳時，那高遠和流暢度已經足以放在ISU網站上，作為所有選手的範本。

然後是接續步。

維克多連大氣都不敢喘一下，彷彿呼吸重了，就會破壞那美妙的步法。他看不清勇利的表情，然而青年那演奏著音樂的肢體並不需要多餘的註解，他的一抬手一投足都在說著話，指尖勾勒圖像，腳下譜寫詩歌，將情感洪流傳給在場每一個人。

維克多恍惚覺得眼前所見似曾相識，是勇利在中國站的表演嗎？

捻轉步、括弧步、內勾……一個個完美的步法從勇利腳下滑出，青年身軀伸展，用盡全身的力量舞動，彷彿整個人已成為音樂的化身。

不，他想起來了，是他第一次看到勇利滑冰的時候，是勇利模仿他的自由滑「伴我身邊不要離開」。

不一樣。

維克多捏著手機，拚命想著這令他心臟狂跳的悸動是什麼。

他從未有過這種感受，但他在當中品嘗到的情感卻並不陌生。他知道，他曾遇過，只是當時他並不懂。

維克多耳邊響起青年在他國家的記者會上，用異國語言喊著「知曉了愛而變強的我，會用大獎賽決賽的金牌證明這件事！」那時的他當然聽不懂這段話的內容，唯一聽得出的是勇利的意志。即使事後從他人那裡知道了這段話的意思，卻也沒往心裡去，畢竟大戰當前，每個選手都該有點志氣和覺悟不是嗎？

原來……勇利是這樣的心情啊……

不知為何，他想起勇利滑規定圖形的模樣，稍早他也試圖藉著滑冰來平復焦躁的情緒，卻失敗了，此刻卻奇異地獲得當時未獲得的平靜。

真是個努力得讓人無法忽視的傢伙啊，而自己又何德何能，能成為這個人的助力之一呢？

進入最後一個跳躍，勇利似乎想嘗試四周跳的聯合跳躍，卻再度出現失誤。看著學生做完最後的聯合旋轉，一手指向維克多本該在的那個位置，維克多呼出一口氣，向後倒進被窩裡。

這真是他看過最累的比賽了。

這真是他比過最累的比賽了。

驚險拿到大獎賽決賽最後一張門票，原以為可以獨自戰鬥，沒想到還是辦不到，這樣還好意思說「知曉了愛而變強的我，會用大獎賽決賽的金牌證明這件事」嗎？勇利自嘲。

他只想快點返回飯店，好好洗個澡，什麼都不想地倒進被窩裡。路上卻被俄羅斯不良少年攔截。尤里一邊責備他沒有沮喪的資格，一邊塞給他暖呼呼的炸豬排飯皮羅什基作為生日祝賀。對於這彆扭的關心，勇利既感謝又好笑，皮羅什基的餘溫也一路伴隨他走過雪夜。

而他殷殷期待的那人的話語，早就躺在手機中。勇利洗好澡，躺在飯店的床上，讀了一遍又一遍來自維克多簡短的「恭喜你，期待和你一起挑戰GPF」祝賀，卻不知要回什麼。他有太多話想說，這些都不是文字能承載的。

就在這時，他注意到SOULMATE的通知，想起稍早放置了唐璜的訊息，內心有些歉疚，忍著疲累打開了SOULMATE，想著至少先回句話吧。

一打開程式，唐璜的訊息立刻就跳出來，見到「出了點事，我現在很亂。」勇利一驚，連忙回覆。

_抱歉，稍早在忙，怎麼了？_

他原以為唐璜已經睡了，沒想到那頭很快就有回覆。

_我……不在重要的人身邊。_

難道因此發生了糟糕的事嗎？勇利慌張起來，拿著手機的手都有些抖。

_如果是不幸的事，我很抱歉。_

_不是你想的那樣，只是，他一直祈求著我的幫助，但在他最需要我的時候，我卻不在他身邊。_

勇利看著手機上的訊息，想到了維克多。

他絕對不會責怪維克多為什麼在他需要的時候，不在他身邊，相反的，要是維克多敢有一絲一毫的愧疚念頭，他絕對會向對方大喊：「別開玩笑了．我勝生勇利是這麼懦弱的人嗎！」

即使他真的是這麼懦弱的人。

那頭唐璜還在繼續說。

_可是，他很棒，在沒有我的情況下振作起來，證明了自己，也拿到想要的東西了。比起來，或許我才是需要他在身邊的人也說不定呢_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作中俄羅斯站維克多獨自返回長谷津的心境留白，真想知道這段時間他的感受啊。


	17. Chapter 17

維克多遲遲等不到勇利的回覆，想關了手機睡覺，翻來覆去卻始終睡不著，這時手機叮一聲，他拿起來一看。

是小維。

維克多有些訝異，難道小維也和他一樣睡不著嗎？不過有人可以說話，他還是很高興。嘮嘮叨叨和小維說了一堆勇利帶給他的感受，驚喜、苦惱、憂慮、幸福......似乎他人生中所有情緒都在這裡了，最後他輸入：

_我想，我在SOULMATE的任務可以結束了。_

_那個人就是你的對象嗎？_

_我不確定，但我第一次這麼迫切地想回應、想給那個人一些東西，也是第一次知道，原來只對著我、只給予我的情感，就是這麼回事。_

維克多仍不是很懂。他隱約覺得這就是過去分手對象對他說的，覺得自己愛滑冰勝過愛對方，以致於決定分手的關鍵，卻模模糊糊地覺得還少了些什麼。他搖搖頭，反正現在也不是深究這個的時候，他還要幫助勇利拿到GPF金牌呢。

_很高興認識你，雖然沒達成任務，SOULMATE可能會有點失望。不過和你聊天我還是很開心，也讓我得到很多，祝福你早日找到靈魂伴侶。_

什麼嘛，唐璜這是找到真愛就打算跑了嗎？

勇利沒想到會得到這樣的訊息，一時間反應不過來，匆忙間打出一句。

_你要離開SOULMATE了嗎？_

訊息發出去後他才意識到，原來自己對唐璜的依賴，比他以為的還要深。

唐璜這個人自戀、浮誇，鼓勵人的技巧很糟糕，還老是說些不著邊際的話，十分不可靠。但不知從何時起，勇利期待和他聊天。

他喜歡唐璜那些輕鬆有趣的發言，也喜歡唐璜對事情的各種評論（好吧，那些對維克多的指教可以再斟酌）。唐璜不僅給了他不一樣的視野，還看得出勇利滑冰的內在，不知不覺間，每天打開SOULMATE成為必要任務。

雖然勇利最終沒能像維克多那樣交遊廣闊，但他使用SOULMATE 的目的也算達到了，他認識了新朋友。勇利從沒想過，自己竟然真的能和完全不認識的陌生人走到這一步；對著從未見過面的人，他也可以安心打開心牆。

對著唐璜，什麼都能說。雖然唐璜老是讓他更沮喪，卻也總是包容他。他做過很多過分的事，不開心就下線，把人丟著；在對方求助的時候放置他。可是只要發訊息，唐璜一定會回應。

_暫時不會，我還有很多好朋友在上頭呢，當然也包括你。_

勇利鬆了一口氣，胸口卻有些澀澀的。他本來想和唐璜說今天比賽的感受。關於他認識到自己的無力，自己的懦弱，拚命掙扎卻仍無法達成目標的痛苦。這些話他不能對維克多說，但唐璜可以。

也許唐璜那糟糕的安慰會讓他更難過，可是等他整理好情緒，再度登入，發去訊息，唐璜一定會回應。勇利甚至有些喜歡唐璜那愧疚道歉的笨拙模樣。

_那太好了。很晚了，快去睡吧。我就不吵你了。_

_你也早點休息吧，晚安～_

勇利彷彿能看到唐璜開心揮手道晚安的樣子，雖然他並不知道唐璜的長相。

他或許沒把唐璜當作對象，可是若這個人從他的生活中消失，絕對是難以接受的。

說起來，SOULMATE本來就是交友程式，若唐璜有了對象，把時間都花在和對方相處，減少和網友聊天的時間，也是很正常的事；有些比較乾脆的人，甚至會直接把程式刪了，畢竟有了對象，就不需要交友程式了不是嗎？搞不好對象還會介意呢。

勇利在那一瞬間，竟可惜自己和唐璜不是SOULMATE。

彷彿聽見他所思所想，手機一震，唐璜又傳來訊息。

_差點忘了說，我接下來有點忙，大概會比較少上來。好啦，真的要去睡啦～_

真是標準的有了對象，就減少社交活動呢。勇利盯著螢幕，不知自己心中的失落和悵惘是因為「我還有很多好朋友在上頭呢，當然也包括你」、「大概會比較少上來」，或者「暫時」只是個短時間不會離開的保證，唐璜終究還是要離開SOULMATE的。

他在空蕩蕩的飯店房間中想了很久，明明身體和精神都很累，也想早點休息，卻怎樣也放不下手機，最後覺得唐璜應該已經睡了，才回了一句。

_祝你幸福。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利：我還喜歡唐璜那些高清無碼(X)的維克多珍藏。  
> 維克多：還有更高清的喔。


	18. Chapter 18

巴塞隆納陽光燦爛。

維克多不是第一次來，卻是第一次覺得這座城市如此可親可愛。明媚的地中海陽光灑在石板路上，袪除了冬日的寒冷。那些奇詭的建築造型和曲線彷彿有了自己的生命，搖擺著唱著歡欣歌曲；來來往往的行人臉上都帶著笑容，將快樂傳給身邊的每個人。維克多相信自己馬上就可以上冰滑一首歌頌這座城市的壯麗詩篇，節目名稱就叫「巴塞隆納狂想曲」好了。

不行，這不是旅遊，是要幫勇利放鬆的，得收斂些。

他和勇利為了參加大獎賽決賽來到巴塞隆納。上午的公開練習結束後，他本來想讓勇利休息的，學生卻提出難得到巴塞隆納，帶他去觀光吧。雖然有點驚訝勇利會提出這種要求，但也因為是難得的請求，維克多不僅答應，還帶著學生一同到各知名景點拍照打卡，吃了超好吃的海鮮燉飯，大肆採購。看著好心幫他提購物袋，卻累得氣喘吁吁，整個人幾乎要癱在路旁長椅上的勇利，維克多覺得，就算過去與戀人去海參崴、黑海等地渡假，也沒這麼快活，果然和勇利在一起，可以不斷看到嶄新的世界。

「勇利還有想去的地方嗎？還是要再買些紀念品給優子和寬子她們？這裡的杏仁糖和橄欖油很棒呢，要不買香水、包包吧！」

「維克多剛才不是買很多了嗎？」

看著勇利身旁那堆購物袋，維克多搖頭。

「這怎麼夠，要是歐元再便宜些，我還想買更多呢。」

「咦？」

勇利瞪大眼的摸樣實在很有趣，維克多忍不住逗弄他。

「我買套西裝給你當生日禮物吧！之前記者會時候打的西裝領帶，我覺得還是燒掉比較好。啊，不然就買條巴塞隆納市磚磚紋領帶吧！」

「維克多是認真的嗎！」

在勇利的驚呼聲中，維克多拉起學生，繼續鑽入巴塞隆納奇幻的大街小巷中了。

維克多在巴塞隆納買了很多東西，但這些都沒有勇利買的唯一一樣東西驚奇。

對戒。

給他。

在巴塞隆納主教座堂前，聖歌聲中。

勝生勇利果然是很不得了的人呢。

從來沒人送過維克多戒指，即使是過去和戀人感情最濃烈的時候也沒有。雖然維克多知道，過去的戀人中，有不少人希望他能給出這樣一個承諾，但他始終沒這個想法，沒想到卻有人先一步送給他了。

見到青年紅著臉，囁嚅著「一直以來非常感謝」、「明天我會好好努力的……」、「護身符……」維克多彷彿受到妖精蠱惑的迷途旅人，伸出了右手。

當然了，勇利不曉得在俄羅斯，結婚戒指是戴在右手上的，維克多也不知道自己究竟存了什麼心思。或許是想釐清曖昧的界線，或許是那雙眼睛閃爍的光芒太令人迷惑，以致他不由自主地想探求更多。

勇利對自己又是什麼想法呢？維克多知道勇利依賴他、信任他，但那是否已發展成別的情感？

他悄悄觀察面前的青年。勇利從臉到耳朵都紅透了，微蹙著眉，不敢正眼看他，為他戴上戒指的手抖得令維克多擔心下一秒那昂貴的小圓環就會掉進一旁的排水溝縫裡。然而青年的眼睛卻閃閃發亮，比戒指反射的光芒還要動人。

……其實他也不是那麼篤定勇利知不知道戒指戴在左手的意義。這個男孩很奇特，總是有許多令維克多驚奇的舉動。

_聽到他可能喜歡我，我是有點高興的。_

小維的話驀地出現在腦中，維克多心跳漏了一拍。

如果勇利真的喜歡他呢？

他準備好接受這份感情了嗎？

勇利確實總有令維克多驚奇的舉動。

和其他選手賽前聚會的時候，勇利脫口而出去年賽後晚宴，沒能和自己說上話，維克多當下就噴了口中啤酒，好一會兒才反應過來是怎麼回事。

勇利竟然忘了他！在他輾轉難眠、心心念念、恨不得立刻就衝到日本同意擔任勝生勇利的教練時，這小混蛋竟然完全忘了那晚的事！忘記了鬥舞、忘記了約定，當然也完全忘了和他的一切。

這可惡的小騙子！

拿著去年的影片，和克里斯一起逗弄勇利，維克多喝著啤酒，讓自己冷靜。

這幾個月的相處，讓他得到了比那晚更多的東西，雖然內心仍有些遺憾，但也只能這樣安慰自己。

更何況，他才剛從對方那裡得到了禮物，可見即使勇利忘了，兩人最終仍會再遇、相互理解。真正的靈魂伴侶總能跨越阻礙，找到彼此。這樣理解之後，反倒有是自己創造了機會、開啟了命運的感覺。

維克多突然想到那個不可靠的交友程式 ，也想到小維。雖然他很喜歡小維，有時候也希望要是小維會滑冰就好了，但這個念頭只是一瞬間就飛過去了。他搖搖頭，果然比起可疑的統計資料，自己的直覺更可靠。

如同當初決定前往日本的果斷，維克多很快就從勇利忘了晚宴的事的打擊中恢復過來，並開始思考下一步。是不是決賽後就向勇利告白，兩個人試試看？或是再等待一段時間？但師徒有這種關係好嗎？另一方面，他也有些害怕，擔心這段感情一開口就破碎，或像他過去的戀情那樣短暫，還來不及開花結果，就先因不明原因被對方放棄。

或許還是維持現在的狀態吧，至少，等到大獎賽決賽後。眼前最重要的是勇利的比賽！

「就讓一切結束在決賽吧。」

勇利在不到一天的時間給了他第二個禮物。

「……因為你……最後的賽季。」

他聽得懂勇利說的每個字，卻聽不懂合起來的意思。

「一直以來謝謝你，做教練辛苦了。」

維克多腦袋飛速運轉著，猜想勇利突然這麼說的理由，彷彿這樣就可以幫助他理解勇利的意思。是短節目表現不如預期的打擊嗎？分數雖差強人意，但仍有機會挑戰金牌；更何況成績出來時，勇利的表情明明充滿鬥志，怎麼看都不像因為一點挫折就放棄，而且勇利也不是這樣的人。

感謝變成了道別，維克多無法接受這樣的事實。明明他才從勇利身上得到那麼多，正期待邁向嶄新的世界，怎麼一瞬間世界就變了？他覺得眼睛澀澀的，但直到勇利靠向他，撩起他的瀏海，他才知道自己哭了。

「原來維克多也會哭啊。」

這混蛋在說什麼？

「我是在生氣！」

維克多拍開勇利的手，卻聽到對方說：

「當教練到GPF為止是維克多自己說的吧？」

「我以為你會需要更多我的幫助。」

「維克多不打算回去競技嗎？」不等他回答，勇利又說，「我的事情你就不必在意了。」

那皺起眉頭的倔強表情，令維克多心中升起不悅，有種自己被排除在勝生勇利生命外的嫌惡感。這人先是自顧自地邀請他，然後遺忘；一起度過這些日子後，又擅自決定結束，彷彿從頭到尾只是他維克多自以為是的一廂情願。

維克多無法遏止心中那份怒火。他站起來，抓住勝生勇利的肩膀。

他們爭吵了大半夜，卻仍沒有共識，最後勉強決定比賽後再來討論這個問題。兩人背對背而睡，好不容易度過不成眠的夜晚，一早起來，維克多習慣性地先拿起手機，卻見到SOULMATE 跳出訊息。

_對不起，我想向你坦白一件事。_

_我就是勝生勇利。_


	19. Chapter 19

勇利一早起來，打開手機，SOULMATE並沒有動靜。他鬆了一口氣，又有些失落：唐璜究竟會怎麼看他就是「勝生勇利」這件事？

昨夜和維克多吵架後，他背對著教練，臨時起意，摸黑打字向唐璜承認自己身分。說是一時衝動，倒也不全是，這陣子他確實一直有向唐璜坦白的想法。

或許是受到唐璜隨時可能離開SOULMATE的刺激，或許是面對決賽的焦慮，或許是看到維克多對返回賽場的渴望……勇利最近總忍不住想到，如果唐璜真的向他道別，他該怎麼辦？就這樣笑著接受並告別嗎？成為唐璜在SOULMATE的美好回憶之一？

維克多遲早會離開他的，勇利一開始就知道。不只是因為維克多承諾的時間只到「大獎賽決賽」，還有維克多本來就不是會停留在長谷津這個平凡無奇的小地方的人。比起其他熱鬧有趣的大城市和景點，長谷津很平凡，很無趣，沒什麼亮點，不足以吸引維克多留下來，他遲早會離開的。

對維克多的離開，勇利當然不願意，但他沒辦法。他不能困住維克多。維克多應該要在廣闊的天地裡翱翔，向全世界展現他的滑冰實力。然而對唐璜的離開，不知道為什麼，勇利總覺得不甘心。明明兩人在SOULMATE聊得那麼開心，卻要突然中斷，就算有了對象，還是可以不時上來聊聊啊。

若是唐璜一直到離開SOULMATE都不知道他是誰，甚至哪天兩人見面不相識，那不是很好笑嗎？

難得有這樣的緣分。

抱持著這樣的想法，他連夜向唐璜解釋了一切。不只是他的身分，還有他這麼做的理由，到最後甚至連他向維克多說了結束，自己打算退役的事都說了。

他說退役是俄羅斯站後就有的想法，那時他筋疲力竭，覺得自己就到這裡了；他說決賽短節目成績令他很失望，但這不是他決定向維克多開口的原因；他說他看到維克多熱切地望著其他人的表演，彷彿接下來就輪到他上場；他說他看到尤里超越維克多紀錄的那瞬間，維克多的背影看起來很孤單，彷彿大家都在努力，只有他一人被拋下，落在原地。

他說，自己的願望已經達到了，再困著維克多，只是浪費他時間，沒什麼意思。不管維克多是不是決定大獎賽決賽後就離開，是不是有其他計畫，他決定了，和維克多的關係就到決賽為止。

打出這些話，和維克多攤牌、吵架時，那刻意忽視的傷心突然潰堤，全都湧了出來，於是勇利更加一股腦地傾訴，彷彿唐璜可以了解、接受並支持他的做法。勇利承認，他確實很懦弱，但即使是這樣的他，也仍試圖做出改變。他努力割捨想留下維克多的心，並希望自己能在不依賴維克多的情況下，取得漂亮的勝利。

不只是向維克多告別，也是向弱小的自己告別。

唐璜知道他多崇拜維克多，多高興對方當他的教練；以往多高興，現在主動說出結束，就有多難過。

重要的比賽前竟然在煩惱這些，勇利恨自己的不長進。他起身，看了看另一張床的位置，這才發現維克多已經起床，不知到哪去了。

勇利鬆了一口氣。他還是有些害怕面對維克多。

他留了個訊息，告訴維克多自己先去練習，便出發前往比賽會場了。

勇利開始練習沒多久，維克多也到了。兩人相對無言，只有一句沒一句地講一些技術上的問題，客套得彷彿第一次見面。連雅可夫暫代教練時，他們也沒這麼生疏。勇利覺得腳下冰面變得滯澀，冰刀沉重起來。

好不容易熬過煎熬的練習，勇利只想趕快整理東西離開，結束這尷尬時刻。走到出口時，維克多卻停下腳步。

勇利困惑地轉頭，他的教練眉頭緊皺，雙眼盯著遠方某處，一手抱胸，一手托著下巴，似乎在猶豫什麼的樣子，好一陣子才向勇利開口：

「你有話想對我說嗎？」

勇利很意外維克多會這麼問。或許這是他示好求和，甚至希望勇利改變心意的舉動？但他心意已決。

「沒有。」

唐璜還是沒回覆。

已經很久沒這樣了。就算唐璜在忙，也會先回個表情符號，表示他看到了，以免勇利苦等。

他是不是生氣了？

比賽前，勇利再一次看了手機，SOULMATE上和唐璜的聊天視窗仍毫無動靜，那句「我就是勝生勇利」孤零零地掛著，和其他通訊軟體中滿滿的「勇利加油！」形成強烈對比。

勇利感到無比的沮喪，還有一絲恐懼，忙收起手機，拍拍臉，深呼吸，伸展四肢，試圖平復情緒。要是因為過於在意唐璜的反應以致而影響了比賽，不就弄巧成拙了嗎？

抬起頭，卻見到維克多若有所思地望著他，接觸到他的目光後卻又迅速移開。

「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。走吧。」

維克多率先踏出步伐，勇利連忙跟上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 填坑～


	20. Chapter 20

今天的冰面比以往雪白、閃亮，也更為寬闊，寒氣不斷冒上來，彷彿站在真正的雪地裡。勇利扶著欄板，察覺自己雙手微微顫抖。

最後了，他最後一次以選手的身分出現在這個舞臺上，無論如何都要拿出最佳表現才行。

越在意，身體卻越僵硬。六分鐘練習時，他的表現並不算好，連續幾個跳躍都有瑕疵，雖然不是重大失誤，卻也仍有隱憂。

見到他想拍拍馬卡欽面紙盒，卻不小心力道太大，將面紙盒打落，維克多露出有些僵硬的笑容，試圖安慰他。

「不要緊。勇利的話，肯定能拿到金牌。要相信你自己。」

「呐，維克多，我說過吧，我希望維克多就是維克多。事到如今，就別擺出教練面孔，再說那些教練才會說的話了。」

勇利看著維克多，銀髮教練看起來很驚訝，有些像昨晚他說出「結束」時的樣子。

「最後了，我想笑著站在冰上。」

這些話很任性，很自私，維克多本來就是教練，怎麼能因他履行教練的職責而指責他呢？但最後一場比賽了，他希望維克多能依本心行動。他想聽到的，也不是蒼白無力的場面話，而是維克多真正想說的。鼓勵也好，責備也罷，他想聽到維克多看著他，打從內心說出，給勝生勇利的話。

勇利本以為維克多會像昨晚一樣反駁或生氣，對方卻意外地平靜，彷彿他終於接受了勇利的決定。然後，維克多嘴角一勾，臉色一變，那堅定自信的表情令勇利想起他上場比賽的模樣。

「我猶豫了很久，現在該不該說這些話。萬一勇利表現不好，我怎麼對得起勇利？」維克多笑了笑，「但我相信勇利的決心和能力。」

這次驚訝的換成勇利。維克多話鋒一轉。

「勇利對我是怎麼想的？」

「咦？」

「這些日子，我幫助到勇利了嗎？」

他彷彿自言自語，一手撫著左手上那枚顯眼的戒指。為了能展現戒指，維克多甚至沒在這寒冷的冰場戴手套。

「還是，比起我，有其他人更能給勇利力量呢？」

勇利還來不及理解維克多的意思或反駁，維克多又拋出一個炸彈。

「我要回去比賽了。」

他笑著很真誠，像是冬日午後的暖陽，暖暖地照入涼冷空曠的房間，帶來清淺的明亮，卻又透著一絲孤寂。

「謝謝你，勇利。」

他的教練再一次擁抱了他，彷彿這是兩人的最後一個擁抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短小精悍的更新（逃


End file.
